Yes Olivia There Is A First Lady
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: SEQUEL to Yes Mr. President, There's A Santa Claus. DON'T read if you have not read the 1st. How does OLITZ navigate their relationship in the light. Olivia helped Fitz not only believe in Santa Claus but believe in himself. Through her love, she changed his life 4 ever. She became his reason to BELIEVE. Learn how his love transforms OP from journalist - 1st Girlfriend, to FLOTUS.
1. Two Hearts, One Family

**#HOLY FITZ! Happy #ScandalThursday**

 **Yes you are seriously seeing THIS right. I am dropping this NEW FIC, the sequel to "Yes Mr. President There Is A Santa Claus" tonight of all nights. I wanted to make TGIT and Scandal returns a night to remember. I figured whether you watch the show or not, this would make anyone who read the prequel's night.**

 **So a reminder, if you have NOT read, "Yes Mr. President There Is a Santa Claus." DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **Without further adieu, here it is… (Yes you can seek me out later on twitter or tumblr later and whoop my butt for this.)**

 **As always thank you for reading, favoring, and dropping me #TGITCrumbs on your way out.**

 **Me's**

 **P. S. The artwork that accompanies this story was made by KatrinaBill. She did an incredible job I could not be more pleased.**

 **/**

 **Yes Olivia, There Is A First Lady**

 **Chapter 1: Two Hearts, One Family**

" _ **Don't rush into planning; Take some time to enjoy this truly special time with your fiancée. It only comes once." – Alexandra Beauregard**_

 **A Family Heirloom…**

" _Yes Olivia, there is a First Lady – And she is you,"_ is uttered over and over again as Fitz peppers his fiancée's face with kisses. There is no a section of soft mocha skin on her face he's leaves untouched from his lips. He JUST cannot help himself. She squeaks, moans delightfully as Fitz showers her with his happiness.

She sighs, giggles then cackles as his lips touch every spot of her soft mocha skin. "Fitz," she squeals attempting to get him to stop. She feels wet spots. She shifts her face away overwhelmed from his affections but his grip tightens. He draws her closer, pressing her chest to his. He JUST cannot stop. He'll NEVER be able to stop kissing her now that she agreed to be his wife.

Whoa!

" _Hello. Holy shit she said yes,"_ he speaks to himself.

He stops briefly as their eyes connect. "Fitz," she questions why he stopped so abruptly but partially relieved.

"I asked you to marry me Livy," he speaks out loud more for himself than for her.

"Yes Fitz," she points out. She then shows him her LEFT hand with his family's priceless engagement ring on her finger.

"My ring is on your finger," his eyes widen at its new location on her finger.

"Of course that is where it would be Fitz. I said YES. We are getting married," she clarifies with a puzzled expression.

"Wait," he stops. "You-said-yes."

She snickers. "Yes Fitz I did." She rolls her eyes. He begins to speak but she kisses his lips. "But in case you didn't hear me Mr. President, YES I will absolutely marry you. Pick the date and time Mister and I'll be there. I cannot wait to become your wife, First Lady and Mrs. Olivia Grant."

" _Olivia Grant."_ Her words wash over his heart, mind and soul like a storm on the perfect day. It is at that moment it hits him. A fresh wave of emotions travels through his body as this entire day finally catches up with his mind. His heart of course KNEW she said yes, but his mind it finally clicked.

"SHE SAID YES," he bellows boisterously at the top of his lungs as he picks her HIGH up in the air. Fitz then begins to twirl and dance with her around the room. Olivia laughter is carried through the acoustics in the massive ballroom. She buries her face into his neck as walks, strolls, then staggers with her up in his arms.

He is holding her so high above him. She swears if he raises her any higher, she'll topple over his shoulders. "OLIVIA POPE JUST SAID SHE IS GOING TO MARRY ME AND HAVE MY BABIES," he screams even louder. "THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS IS GOING TO MARRY ME!"

"Fitz," she chastises as he teeters with her HIGH up in the air around the around.

"My LIVY said YES," he hollers again, hoisting her even higher.

She feels as if she's _Isabeau_ from _Ladyhawke._ In the closing moments of the movie Captain Navarre lifts Isabeau high into the air, into the light. The rays of from the sun from the eclipse cast down on them. The curse had been broken from the Bishop and at long last they can be together.

Fitz has placed his arms just under her bottom raising her high into the air. "Fitz," she screeches. She braces her hands on his shoulders to offer support as he begins to spin her around. She closes her eyes as she feels them beginning to pick up speed. "I'm going to be sick," she warns him half-heartedly.

She gasps suddenly as arms lift off just under her bottom, then she moved down his body in one motion. "Oh my God," she bellows as she's then cradled backwards. One hand holds her face positioning her for another kiss on the lips.

He stops seeing her left hand with HIS engagement sparkling on the ring finger. It was an ornamental piece of jewelry until it was placed on Olivia's hand. His mother Lillian Grant has not worn the ring since her 25 wedding Anniversary. Big Jerry surprised her with a brand new bridal set when they renewed their wedding vows. He designed her new engagement ring and wedding band himself.

Since that day, the Rose Colored diamond Engagement rings and its matching wedding band, where hidden in the Grant Family vault. Lillian explained to Fitz when he noticed one day missing from her hand.

She assured him. "Fitz that ring is safely locked away in the vault. It is now meant to be worn by the woman of your choosing."

He swore to his mother he'd never find the RIGHT girl. She didn't have to be "perfect" Lillian explained when he noticed one day missing from her hand. Fitz gave up ever asking for the ring knowing his mother would not retrieve it UNTIL it was time. The ring was not meant for his brother or sister he was taught early on.

It could only be passed on from one Fitzgerald to another. In Fitz's memory it had always been that way from his the first "Fitzgerald Grant" to himself. If he ever were to marry, have a child, and not name him Fitzgerald, it would be up to the Grant family whether the ring would be passed down to the next generation.

However it was his time…finally. All he needed to do was BELIEVE.

Lillian gave it to him just before Fitz went to Olivia on Christmas Eve giving her the LAST – FIRST kiss they'd ever have. Lillian was the only one in the family that new the combination to the vault besides Big Jerry. It was HER that had to be the one to give him his Great Grandmother's wedding set.

His mind flashes back to that night Lillian found Fitz sitting by their Christmas tree staring at the ring. "She going to love it my Dear," she cooed waltzing over to her son. Big Jerry was in another room working leaving mother and son alone.

"Mom how did you know I'd…," he's halted in his words as Lillian closes her hand around the wedding set encasing it in Fitz's left hand. He wanted to ask for the priceless wedding set for Olivia but feared his mother would not give it to him as of yet. He feared she'd think it was too soon or that Olivia was not right for him.

"A mother knows her son," she cups her free hand around his cheek. She runs her hand gently across his skin. Fitz exhales deeply. "I watched you with Olivia the entire time I was there. I didn't want to see IT at first by then I really paid attention Fitzgerald. I knew there would be NO other for you. She truly is perfect."

"Mom what did you see," Fitz inquires pleasantly surprised by her words. It is not every day that Lillian Grant admits that she IS wrong about something or someone.

"Everything my sweet boy," Lillian cups his face. He blushes. Fitz is in his early 40's but to Lillian he'll always be her special baby boy. It was as if he was born with two hearts as a baby instead of one, always searching for the love he'd been missing his entire life. Lillian loves him more than anything on his earth, enough to fill an ocean. But that is nothing to compare to the joy she has found seeing him in love with the right woman.

"I don't…," he begins to understand by she stops him.

"It's of little consequence now Fitz. But for the record, it didn't matter how, or even when Olivia came into a room, the moment she didn't everything about you shifted."

"Shifted?"

"It was as if, you were breathing, seeing, BEING yourself for the first time. You literally lit up when she entered your office that morning," she began to explain.

"Lit up…what like a Christmas tree," he teases her.

"Yes Fitz very much like that," she rubs the lipstick off his cheek. "The day she came to see you in the Oval, the morning we arrived, you seemed lost. You were keeping yourself busy and focused on everything so we wouldn't see that you had a girlfriend. I sensed a change in you the moment I saw you but I couldn't place it, until Olivia arrived. You were lost until Olivia entered the Oval Office."

"I was not lost," he protests.

"Oh yes my precious boy you were," he blushes at her words. "But the very instant Olivia came into the room and your eyes –heart connected with hers, everything changed. I didn't realize it but I saw my son transform into the President I always knew you'd be."

"Mom," he sighs as his cheeks heat up.

"Fitz," she cups his face. "There was this twinkle in your eyes when you two stole glances from the other. Your smile broadened, and of course you carried yourself differently. It was all these little things you'd kept hidden from those close to you. Olivia brought them out. Your father figured it out but I hadn't. If I was really paying attention, I would have noticed how much you two loved each other in that first meeting. She literally took your breath away."

Fitz sighs deeply. "She did. Actually Livy always does. Every time I look at her, I struggle to find air because I can't believe she loves me as much as I love her. But Mom it's not a big deal."

"Oh yes it was. IT IS. I was so afraid of losing you to the WRONG woman I almost pushed the RIGHT – no ONLY woman for my son away. I was so worried about protecting you from harm, that I almost ruined your chance at love." Fitz kisses both her hands. "Through every event planned, Olivia never left your side unless it was absolutely necessary. Even then she hated being away from you," she explained gently.

"I hate it too," he admits. "I feel as if I lose the best part of myself when she is not near. I never knew loving another person this strongly could feel this way Mom. I miss her so much," he huffs. "All I want is for us to be together."

"I know you do Fitzgerald," she holds his hand gently. "And I know she misses you. I see the videos she sent you. They are adorable." Now he blushes. "But that day she spoke to me alone," her voice suddenly drops off.

"Mom?"

"I'm okay dear. But Olivia had these STRONG and POWERFUL words the day she spoke AT me. After our conversation and noticing how well you two work as team, I knew she was the one."

"At you," he questions.

"Yes. She put me in my place when it comes to her feelings for you Fitz. I've never heard anyone describe her feelings like that for another person. Her words were literally flying at me like knives in the air."

"Mom she didn't mean to upset you," Fitz reasons.

Lillian smiles. "I know that now. You are her life now. I will not divulge anything that was uttered between Olivia and myself," she continues, "but I will say she is without a doubt the woman you have waited to give these rings, and Doux Bebe too. She is no doubt Senator Louis Pope's daughter. She not only defended herself to me Fitzgerald, but she defended your relationship and her feelings."

Fitz swallows hard. "Livy stood up for us – for me?"

"She did and with a power I had never encountered before." The tears begin to form in his eyes. "Olivia is the one Fitzgerald. Your father and I would be proud to have her wear these rings. I have a hunch they will fit her already," she quips then kisses his cheek. "Don't wait too long to propose and marry her. I want more grandbabies."

"Mom," he mutters embarrassed. He nods then swallows the lump in her throat. "I really love her Mom."

"I know you do. Olivia not only turned you into the Man of the People Fitz, but the President you were destined to become ONLY with her by your side," she explains. "You would be a wonderful President Fitz, but with Olivia your life in the White House it will become so much more."

"Mom will we make it," he states in a voice full of hope. "To come this far, to find her, then loose her would destroy me from within my very soul."

Lillian smiles as she wipes the stray tears from his face. She places the ring on the table by the lit tree. She squeezes both his hands in her own. "Will it be difficult once you two bring your relationship into the light? Of course," she sighs. "But anything in life you really have to work hard for is worth it."

"Livy is worth everything Mom. I love her so much." He leans forward to kiss her cheek. "Mom how will I know the time is right for me to propose? How did Dad know?"

"That is a question only you can answer. You'll not only think it is right but YOU WILL FEEL it." Fitz squints. "Trust me." Fitz thanks his mother.

 **/**

" **Dreaming of Little Feet…"**

His mind returns to present glancing at the engagement ring on Olivia's finger. It not only fits but it suits her. It's as PRICELESS as is the gorgeous women in his arms. She is GOING to marry him and become his wife. His scolds himself from not asking before, but it would have been too soon.

Everything about this moment – this day was utter perfection. From the very first rose that arrived at her apartment to now. He planned and calculated every moment he was not with her methodically. He gave each unique rare rose to Olivia because he could not stop himself from "proposing to her" all day.

When Olivia remembers this day – their very first Valentine's Day, Fitz wanted to make certain she would remember each rose, it's meaning, and all their moments through the flowers leading up to the moment the ring slid down the string onto her finger. His heart pounded in his ears watching the helicopter rise and his grandmother's ring slide down the string to its final destination.

Her left hand on the ring finger.

Olivia's very rarely wore any rings on her hands. Fitz recalled never seeing her wear any ring of any kind UNTIL he placed Doux Bebe Christmas morning. To this very day it was the ONLY ring Olivia wore every day UNTIL this very moment.

Both his Great-grandmother's rings shine on his fiancée's hands. The PINK rare diamonds sparkle like the ocean in a Tropical Hideaway. It was meant for Olivia and her alone.

He never thought he'd ever come to this place of being utterly happy. Fitz gave up on marriage and children long ago. He figured he'd be a bachelor, uncle, and of course the President of the United States. Marriage and children were not in the cards for him UNTIL Olivia Carolyn Pope waltzed into his life – heart with her adorable little scarf scared to death of him.

Not only has she grown and changed from their first meeting, but he has himself. She helped Fitz fight for HIS dream which in turn became their dream. If he had anything to say about it, they'd be married tomorrow and in less than three months Olivia would be pregnant with their first child.

Those thoughts of her "with-child" – HIS CHILD permeate into his mind like a brush fire. Images of a positive home pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter, then the first OBGYN visit and ultrasound where he's sees their baby on the monitor. The heartbeat coming out of the speakers.

Images of Olivia eating crazy foot combinations, scolding him for taking all her high heels, and barely allowing her to lift a finger to do anything in the Residence. Then of course day by day, month by month her now flat stomach, grows and changes as their baby does inside her womb. He pauses in his movements and drops to both his knees.

"Fitz," Olivia mumbles in shock thinking he's hurt. His arms wrap around her waist and soon he's kissing the lace of her gown over her flat stomach. He is mumbling into her stomach and it is then she realizes it. "Not tonight Mister," she warns. "You are not getting me pregnant until I have two rings on this finger."

A gleam emerges in his eyes as he stands slinking his way up her body. He hovers ever closer to her picking up her hand with Doux BeBe. Slowly he inches it off her finger then onto her ring finger with the engagement ring. The moment both rings touch, he lifts it bringing it to his lips. He kisses them both gently as his warm blue eyes connect with hers.

"Fitz," she warns as his hands coil around her body. The arousal of making babies is in his eyes. She pushes him away, earning her a soft chuckle.

"Come here Mrs. Grant – to be," he smirks, eyeing both rings on her finger. His heart warms as the words leave his mouth.

"Ah huh," she sighs continuing to increase the distance between them. But Fitz remains undeterred and continues his path to bring her back into his arms. She raises both her hands in front of her body. "Stay Mr. President."

"No. You JUST said Livy that if you had TWO rings on that finger we could," he pauses with a wink, "you know, have a go at starting a family. So," he drops his voice to a lower tone, "let's get busy." His eye brows wiggle suggestively as his gaze moves to the staircase.

Now she laughs. Its sound echoes through the room, warming Fitz from within. If he could bottle her laughter into a jar to keep a reserve hidden for his worse days, he would. Her laughs heals his any broken heart.

"No Fitz," she increases her steps backwards to move away. "I didn't mean it like that you know it."

"Too late," he shrugs his shoulders eager to get her upstairs, in his bedroom and finally in bed. Visions their naked bodies finally touching skin to skin, then becoming one as he slips inside her, flash into his mind like a movie. He has wanted to make love to her – only for so long. He's been attracted to her since day one, and it's only increased.

"I want you," he growls in a tone causing shivers up her spine.

"I know you do Mr. President," she admits licking her lips noticing the now present "trunk" in his tux pants. "But what if I am not ready," she challenges increasing her steps. She is thankful her dress is short enough so she won't fall on her ass. "What if I aim to make you wait and work for it a little longer," she teases running the tips of her fingers on her breasts.

"Olivia," he growls like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. She is dangling on the edge of a cliff in front of his very eyes. Once he finally gets her up to bed, the only place they will be falling is INTO and out of each other. Going up and down from a high, due to a thirst only the other can quench. He craves her now more than ever before.

"Yes Mr. President," she moans licking her lips. "What can I DO for you-," she halts her thoughts abruptly as her back presses against the wall. Her eyes widen. In one swift motion he's pressed himself against her; colliding their two bodies together.

"Shit. FITZ!" He presses his painful hard shaft against her ensuring she fully understands he MUST have her now, tonight. He refuses to wait any longer than he must to make love to her.

"You were saying my beautiful fiancée," he murmurs as his lips just ghost above hers. His warm breath on her face, hands caressing her body send waves of desire and passion through her body. He massages her perfect bottom, bringing their bodies closer. She cannot stop herself from wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders then lacing her fingers in his soft curls.

"Fitz," her head tilts backwards granting him access to her soft neck. Her knees become weak as his lips connect with her soft skin. "Oh god," she moans as he licks and sucks his way up her neck. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades. He can feel it through his tux jacket and shirt. It spurs him to trail his lips higher.

He pauses just as his mouth hovers over her ear. He murmurs, "I want to make love to you Livy – so desperately. I have never in my years felt this unequivocal passion for a woman. I have loved you from the moment you came into my life. From that very instance I saw you play with Quincy."

"Fitz," she mutters as the tears now come down her cheeks. "You didn't know my name then or see my face."

"It made no difference. I heard your sweet voice talk to Quincy and I knew I had to find you," he admits holding her face in his hands. "It was…"

She studies him as he attempts to find the correct words. "Was…"

"A voice of an angle calling me home," he murmurs softly.

She whimpers. "I can't wait to marry you Fitz."

"I can't wait to marry you either, but right now," he wiggles his eyes then lifts her off the ground. His body is on fire for her consuming touch. The skin prickles on his neck, face and even in his hair. All he can think about how she'll feel against him when they are no more barriers of clothing separating them. "I'll settle for tucking us both in my massive bed upstairs, naked."

"Oh really," she quips. "Don't you have a country to run?"

"Fuck running the country," he boasts. Her mouth drops open at his word choice. "The country can run itself this weekend. The only thing on my agenda is you, IN YOU, showing you how desperately I want to join my body with yours," he growls in a lustful tone. Her entire body shivers.

She is almost falling apart in his arms already. She gulps. To test how determined he is, she suggests, "And what if my fiancée already wore me out and I just want to go to sleep in his arms tonight," she teases through hooded eyes and fluttery eye lashes. "Or I'm thinking we should wait till we get married."

He narrows his vision into her big brown eyes. "Olivia," he grumbles. "You can't be serious," he swallows hard fearing a lengthy cold shower may happen instead. If she prefers them to wait till their wedding night then he'll give it to her. It won't be easy. He wanted her before but now it is like nothing he's felt before.

"And if I am…," a high pitch exhale emits from her mouth.

"Then I'm taking a long cold shower tonight," he deadpans. She bits her lips then soon erupts in a fit of giggles. "You are a cruel woman," he huffs.

"But you love me," she smirks. "Don't you Mister," her hands snake down his chest to his evident hardened member in his pants. His knees practically give out as she begins to massage him through his pants. His grip on him is firm.

"Christ," he moves them slightly over to a place in order to sit her down. She is still touching him intimately over his tux pants. "I do love you Livy. So much," he groans. He shifts her body in order to stand between her legs. His hands lift her gown just enough in order for him to place his body where he needs to.

"Fitz," she whimpers as his soft, large hands caress her legs.

He grins. "I love you so much in fact, that most of this entire weekend, I plan on keeping you in bed. It's is the only thing I have planned, to make love to you upstairs in OUR bed." His baritone voice drops to a tone she has not heard him use before. The base of her feet pull him IN closer. She aches for any kind of friction to give her the release she needs.

She swears her lace panties are wet. "Fitz…," she moans throwing her hand into his curls. She aches to lift her gown and wrap her legs around his waist. If she does, she fears they'll never make it to the bedroom.

His large, soft hands travel up soft legs to her bottom and massaging it over her…

"Livy," he croaks realizing something is definitely missing.

"Yes," she breathes fluttering her eyelashes bashfully.

"Um," he is at a loss for words as his hands caressing all her soft skin over her thighs, hips and bottom. His arousal takes hold yanking her closer. "Olivia," he voices in a tone laced with need.

"Yes Mr. President," she whispers into his ear.

"Where are your panties," he swallows hard as his member becomes painfully hard.

"I kinda forgot to put them on," she teases. Her fingers rake through his curls. She bits her lip. "In fact I don't think I packed any panties." He gulps. "Didn't think I needed any. What do you think?"

"Christ I love you woman," he murmurs as his lips ghost above hers. His hot breath only increases the fire bubbling in her stomach.

"You know what else handsome," she quips biting his lower lip. He raises his eyes as she pulls away. "I am not wearing a bra either." All the air escapes his lungs. He's lost in his visions of her naked body as she slithers away from him. Her hands run across his chest, and then over his painfully hard member twitching in his trousers.

He stands there momentarily stunned as whispers into his ear from behind… "I am completely naked underneath this dress, Mr. President." All the color drains from his face as this new development hits him. Olivia never would have dreamt of doing this but something told her tonight would be the perfect occasion. She is staking him like a lioness in heat ready to pounce at her mate.

He gulps. "Liv," he exhales as his hands ball up into first to calm himself. He hears her heals click on the floor as she walks in front of him. Her hands walk up his chest, over his shoulders then finally wrap around his neck. He still won't touch her. "You mean," his eyes look her up and down.

"Ah huh," she giggles. "I need to hear you say it handsome," she sighs.

"Olivia," he gravels.

She pushes herself onto her tiptoes then takes his ear lobe into his ear. "I can feel how much you want me Fitz. I am SO hot for my fiancée the President of the United States right now." The tips of his fingers dig into his hands. "Say it Fitz then you can take me to bed."

Her eyes lock onto his and in seconds she's up in the air. "FITZ!"

"YOU ARE NAKED UNDERNEATH THIS GOWN," he growls as he walks her into a wall then crashes his lips onto hers. He begins to lift it off the ground, wanting her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands are everywhere, all over her gown, aching to rip it off her body. Fitz pushes his pelvis into her center needing to find some kind of release.

Moans, whimpers, purrs, ragged breathing is exchange between the newly engaged couple as his love and passion for HIS woman begins to pour out of his mouth. His lips are all over her face, kissing her everywhere. He removes his lips from hers as her head arches backwards exposing her neck.

Instantly his lips suck on her skin, leaving wet marks behind. His hips grind against hers as they make out against the wall. He sees flashes of his ring on her finger as it passes by his eyes. He smiles even more as his lips find every exposed layer of skin trailing down her neck, collarbone and chest.

"Kiss me," she pleads in a hazy lust filled voice. He groans loudly as her nails scrape against his scalp only heightening his need to pull her close and never let her go. Olivia is what he's always wanted in a woman from her beauty in the inside to out.

"If I do Livy," he places his lips just inches above hers. His hands ghost up her rib cage just gracing the sides of her breasts. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as his touch consumes her from the very depths of her soul. He feels it too. "I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I don't want you to," her voice trembles. She wraps her arms around his neck tighter. She presses her chest into his. His eyes glance down and catch images of her naked cleavage aching to be freed from her purple gown.

"Kiss me," she now begs. His eyes zone onto her lips; their plush and soft calling to press his against hers.

Just as his lips brush against hers, they both hear, "FITZ!"

This voice breaks the happy couple out of their bubble. Olivia instantly recognizes it and turns to locate it in the room. Her eyes meet his. "What did you do?"

He was so caught up in their moment he totally forgot about what was too happened next. Just as he is about to explain….

"FITZ," is screamed at the top of a very familiar voice echoing through the ballroom as four thundering little feet come running down the staircase straight for Olivia and Fitz.

"UNCLE FITZ!"

"ANT LIBBY!"

 **/**

 **SHE IS GOING TO LEAVE US HERE! AFTER MONTHS OF WAITING FOR THIS NEW STORY, SHE DECIDES TO END IT HERE! AND FITZ STILL HASN'T GOTTEN ANY SUGAR! (UGLY CRIES AND SCREAMS)**

 **Yes I am going to do exactly that. I know Olitz still hasn't gotten hot and heavy. I'm working my way up to it and no it won't take too long for it to happen. Poor Fitz won't survive the story if I were too. Neither would we…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this opening to this new fic and sequel. There is plenty more to come and don't forget to drop some #Crumbs on your way. I have to be able to follow you home.**

 **Thank you reading.**

 **Me's**


	2. Two Families, One Beating Heart

**#HappyValentinesDay my Loves!**

 **Here is an extra special Valentine for all of my loyal readers. I know many of you loved the premiere chapter of this new fic. So here is chapter 2. I'm eager to hear what you think.**

 **So let the #CandyHearts and #Valentines drop at the end.**

 **Take care and happy reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Two Families – One "Beating" Heart…**

" _ **Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." – Unknown**_

" **What Did You Do?"**

"UNCLE FITZ!" Arabella and Anastasia Fitz's nieces scream running down the massive staircase.

"AUNT LIBBY!" Sebastian and Ginny bellow running down the stairs behind Fitz's two nieces. Ginny is holding her little brother's hand, as they come down the stairs, helping him to keep up.

"UNCLE FITZ!" Benjamin and Nathaniel, Fitz's twin nephews holler even louder stomping behind Sebastian and Ginny.

"AUNT LIBBY!" Emma and Alex yell keeping up with others as they hunt for Olivia and Fitz as they almost topple into one another coming down the stairs.

Fitz quickly places Olivia onto the floor hearing four voices coming with the stampede of elephant feet along with it. "Little kid" shoes click and clatter against the flooring in the ballroom as Fitz shields Olivia behind him giving her time to adjust her gown.

"You are in so much trouble Mister," she whispers into his ear fixing her dress and the rest of herself before they are spotted.

He shivers as the goosebumps appear on his body. They trade places quickly once she is "presentable." He stands behind her "adjusting" his pants, willing himself to calm down. "I can't wait Sweetheart," he murmurs into her ear. His eyes rake over her body. God he wants her desperately right now.

"Well we can't because our nieces and nephews are on the hunt for us," she whispers shielding them in the room from the kids.

He turns her to face him. "I like that - OUR nieces and nephews Livy." He raises her left hand to kiss HIS engagement ring.

His other large hand covers her stomach. Her heart flutters. "God I can't wait to start making babies with you." He crashes her into his body. Fitz is not doing himself any favors. Instead of calming down, he's working himself UP all over again. He leans his head close to hers for another kiss.

"WHERE ARE THEY," Nathaniel and Benjamin call out. Fitz manages to bury his head into her neck to stifle a laugh.

"Fitz stop it," Olivia snaps in a whisper. She pushes them behind a large pillar.

"HEY WE KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE," Emma and Alex call out into the room at the same time.

"We watched Aunt Libby go inside and neither of you came out," Ginny recounts in a perfect voice.

"Yah Aunt Lib's come out with The President," Sebastian giggles. "Wait do I call him Uncle Fitz now," the little boy thinks out loud.

"You might as well," Anastasia explains to Sebastian, wrapping her arm around him.

"It won't be long before Uncle Fitz marries your Aunt Libby," Arabella winks at Ginny. "I can't wait! We are going to have a new aunt."

"Aunt Libby is the BEST Aunt you'll ever have," Alex boasts. Olivia blushes. "She's not just good at Math. She's good at ALL the other subjects."

"Cool," Sebastian jumps in. They are still looking around the room. Olivia and Fitz keep moving around the room staying hidden. "Because my brother and I suck at Math. Uncle Fitz kind of stinks at it too."

Olivia covers her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Bro," Benjamin glances to his brother, "Do you think Uncle Fitz and Aunt Libby will let us ALL stay in the White House with them. Like ALL EIGHT of us. Alone..." His suggestion causes Fitz's eyes to widen. Olivia sees the sheer look of horror on his face. He's already shaking his head NO. Only Olivia can see him.

"Could you imagine the fun we could have here with both of them?" Alex answers agreeing with the Benjamin.

"That would be so much fun," Emma pipes in.

"If we can pry Aunt Libby away from Uncle Fitz, she could take all the girls shopping," Arabella shares a knowing glance with her sister.

Anastasia turns to Ginny. "Your Aunt likes shop right?"

"Well duh. She is a well-dressed woman right. My Grandma Miss Alice always tells us, _"You are not going out of this house in public looking like some walking mess."_ Now that Aunt Libby is going to marry your Uncle and become FIRST LADY," that is when Ginny stops talking.

Fitz wraps his arms around his fiancée pulling close. His chest is pressed up against her back. His large hands totally cover her flat stomach. Her hands go over the top of his connecting their hands. They should come out, but they are enjoying eavesdropping on this conversation and sneaking around the room closing the distance between them and the kids.

"Do you actually think OUR Uncle Fitz," Nathaniel chastises in a sarcastic tone, "is going to allow your Aunt Olivia is out his sights any time soon you can forget it."

Fitz now bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing. They crouch down behind a table. They are fairly close to the kids. Olivia glares into Fitz's eyes, warning him to not make a sound. She whispers, "Put your hand in your mouth so they don't hear us if you have too?"

He closes the distance between their faces, brushing his lips just over her ear. "I rather put something else in my mouth my beautiful sexy fiancée," he growls. His hand reaches forward finding the hem of her dress. This man just will NOT stop touching her. "I want to place ALL your special parts in my mouth Livy."

"Fitz," she breathes.

"I can't wait to taste you," he tongue licks the spot just underneath her ear. "Then you can taste yourself when I kiss you. HARD."

His words send her falling backwards into his arms. The kids hear her slip and the thud onto the floor.

"You hear that sound," Ginny states, as her eyes squint in the room.

"Yup. The two love birds are close," Emma winks.

Ginny waves for all eight of them to congregate in the center of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny sees a nearby chair by a table move. She knows where Olivia and Fitz are hiding. "Okay here is the plan," she whispers giving the group instructions. She points out directions and then in a matter of moments the kids slink off to find their mutual Aunt and Uncle.

"Shit," Olivia growls at Fitz. "They are coming for us now," she whacks him on the leg. She gives him instructions and of course he complies.

The kids fan off in various directions gradually closing in on their last known location. When they are all in position, they jump out and yell, "FOUND YOU!"

"Hey where they go," Sebastian whines.

"Yah you said you heard them over here," Emma grouses at Ginny.

The boys look around the pillars and nearby tables. No Olivia and Fitz. "Where the heck did they go," Arabella wonders looking around the room.

All eight of the kids stand in a circle thinking where they could have gone. "Should we head up the stairs and see if they snuck out. I heard Uncle Fitz talking about taking Aunt Libby up to the Residence to go to sleep soon," Anastasia thinks out loud.

"They are not going to go to sleep," Benjamin pipes up. "They will be a lot of kissy – kissy," he groans sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

"Ewww, gross Dude," Nathaniel bumps his brother's arm. "It's bad enough we catch our parents and grandparents smooching all the time. Uncle Fitz is ten times worse with Aunt Libby."

Fitz eyes raise where they are hiding. Olivia now has to cover her mouth to prevent any noise from being heard.

"It's totally gross," Ginny grumbles. "I see my parents sucking face all the time."

"Daddy sticks his tongue in Mommy's mouth all the time," Sebastian announces like it's the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"Ewww," Arabella wines. "Our parents do that type of kissing too. They don't think we can see them but we do."

"I heard Aunt Libby tell my Mom, and Aunt Sabrina that your Uncle Fitz makes her toes curl, and her newly pressed hair curly," Ginny giggles. "And I've seen my Aunt's face after your Uncle stops kissing her. Literally he makes her weak in the knees."

Olivia is blushing badly. Fitz leans forward to get a look at her face. She is completely horrified. Fitz is doing his best to keep them both quiet where they are hidden.

"Yes our mom," Emma pipes in, "Swears your Uncle Fitz's kisses can ruin the best BLOW OUT in less than ten seconds. He curls more than our Aunt's toes. He curls it all including places that shouldn't be twirled."

Olivia can feels the tears ready to come down her face. She is completely mortified. "I am going to kill Mo and Nina," she hisses only loud enough for Fitz to hear.

Fitz brings her face to his. "It's okay Sweetheart, I love your hair natural anyway. I guess I'm a man of many talents." She smacks his arm. "I can't wait to get you into our bed upstairs so you can find out how talented I really am."

"Shut up," she snorts. "Before those kids find us."

Fitz cannot comment because he does not what their nieces and nephews to locate them. Not yet anyway. His hand slinks over to Olivia searching for her legs. Just as he is in within reach, she grabs his hand. "No you don't Mister."

"I want you," he growls. She shivers as his deep baritone voice affects her deep within her body. "Desperately."

"Quit it before all eight of those Demon Spawns find us," she snaps. "You reminding me how much you want me naked is NOT helping our situation. I am aching for you to be on top of me naked just as bad. Dammit Fitz I could kill you right now."

He sniggers a laugh under his breath. "God I love you," he croons into her ear.

"You damn well better because you bet your ass you will be marrying me after all this pomp, circumstance, and being spoiled rotten all day," she sighs as her eyes connect with his.

"Livy I'd marry you tomorrow if that is what you wanted," he mutters.

She sighs as her hand lifts off the ground and caresses his face. "We'll talk about setting a date later."

"Sooner the better," he murmurs into her hear. "I don't think I'll be able to wait to get you knocked up." Her mouth drops open at his words. "I cannot wait for all the super-hot sex we are going to have making our child. I heard baby making sex is the hottest."

Both had not been intimate with anyone in a very long time. Fitz is arousing himself and unfortunately Olivia cannot help him relieve the pressure in his tux pants. Ever since he met Olivia and she entered his life, he's found himself wanting her twenty-four, seven.

"Fitzgerald, Stop. It," she squeezes her legs together to ease the fire between them. This man will make her lose all control right this very minute and pounce on him, kids be damned.

"I love you my beautiful fiancée," he whispers sweetly into her ear.

"You better," she scolds him.

The kids are still searching in the room for them unable to find them. Now all eight are at the bottom of the steps ready to head out of the room.

"Are you sure Aunt Libby and Uncle Fitz are still in here. We seriously looked everywhere," Arabella huffs looking up the stairs. The other seven turn and squint up the stairs. "You all are sure they didn't sneak up there when we were searching in this room right. We could have missed them. I am sure they are…"

"AHHHHH…," Olivia and Fitz come up behind them screaming together with their hands ready to scare the living day-lights out of all eight of them.

 **/**

" **Having No Words…,"**

All eight children release a bloodcurdling high pitched scream, signaling the Secret Service to come running into the room. The children fell onto the floor and themselves not sure what just happened. Olivia and Fitz double over in laughter pleased with the response from their "mutual" nieces and nephews.

They all look up at Fitz and Olivia. "HEY THAT WAS SO NOT COOL YOU GUYS," Fitz's twin nephews bellow between breathes. They are breathing erratically to calm down. In their light blue eyes, there is hardly any white. Fitz helps them up off the ground.

"Sorry Olivia and I couldn't resist," Fitz razzes them.

"Yah right," Benjamin complains in a low tone. "Well get Uncle Fitz back everyone don't worry." Nathaniel stands next to his twin brother rubbing his hands together with a gleam in his eyes.

Fitz cannot help but laugh at his nephews. Many times at the Ranch these two have scared the daylights out of various house guests and dignitaries. This was sweet revenge for Fitz. "Just remember boys I have the Secret Service and they can lock you up." He scoops his nephews up for a mutual _nuggie_ , pushing his knuckles extra hard into both their scalps.

They scream even louder begging Fitz to stop.

"SERIOUSLY AUNT LIBBY," Emma and Ginny speak just as loud huffing and puffing. Olivia is by their side to get them off the floor.

"Sorry girls. Blame your new Uncle. It was his idea," she states blaming Fitz.

"Hey it was not. Well not totally. Your Aunt Libby and I make a great team," Fitz sighs with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Wait till I tell my Papa on you Fitz," Ginny chastises him.

"I'll make it up to Ginny," Fitz kneels before her. She squints. "I have a very special ice cream in the Residence waiting with all the fixings," he answers in Southern tone.

"You better," Ginny grumbles. "Or I'm going to be the one sleeping with MY AUNT LIBBY tonight." Her tone catches Fitz off guard. She sounds exactly like Monique and Olivia combined.

"Considered it handled ladies," Olivia steps in before Fitz earns himself right out of their bed for the evening. Fitz kisses both the girls.

Fitz walks Alex, Arabella, and Anastasia, who are piled in a heap on the floor. He lifts them all off the floor. "You ladies protecting Alex over here," Fitz teases, seeing Alex was hidden behind his two nieces.

"Yes," Arabella grumbles. "Alex pulled us backwards." She adjusts her pretty dress.

"I did not," Alex snips. "And I was NOT scared."

"You did too," Anastasia gripes holding her stomach then dusting off her pretty dress. "And yes you were scared. That's a crock."

Fitz squints at Anastasia at her word choice. "Anya where'd you here that?"

"Pop-Pop Louis," meaning Olivia's father. "He said it to Papa earlier. You know Ari and I hate getting dirty Uncle Fitz." Olivia and Fitz exchange a "knowing" glance.

Fitz brings his nieces in for a quick hug and kiss. They of course melt in his arms.

"That was totally wicked," Sebastian announces standing up as Olivia stops in front of him. He runs up to his aunt. She scoops him up in his arms. Sebastian glances to the agents. "It's cool guys. They just scared the bejesus out of us that's all."

"The bejesus," Olivia kisses his cheek. "Where'd you hear that Little Man?"

"Papa Jerry," meaning Fitz's father.

"Papa Jerry huh," Olivia replies ready to give her fiancée, Father and Fitz's Dad an ear-full. "So what else did Papa Jerry and Pop-Pop enlighten you all on I wonder."

Sebastian places his tiny fingers on his chin, "thinking" of an answer. He utters…"Just that…,"

"It's about time my son got on bended knee and asked you to marry him," Jerry announces with Lillian, Louis and Alice by his side. "The four of us are NOT getting any younger and we want more Grandbabies." All four clap for Olivia and Fitz. Of course the kids join in to help.

Olivia stands there completely silenced. Literally there are no words to _what or how_ she is feeling right now. Both his parents and her own were there the entire time. She had no idea. Fitz notices her trembling as their parents begin to descend down the massive staircase. They stop half way, as Fitz places his hand up pleading with them to wait a moment.

Olivia eyes are whipping between Fitz and her parents, especially her Father. His brown eyes are locked on his "baby girl." Senator Louis Pope sighs as Alice laces her hand with his. "She looks so much like you Allie. The dress…,"

"Yes Louie it's very much like the one I wore when you proposed to me all those years ago. Olivia was able to find one similar to it in a catalogue. This one is more modern but the color, and lace are the same. And purple is OUR favorite color," Alice explains leaning on Louis's arm. Olivia cannot hear her parent's conversation, but she's sure it's about her dress.

"Livy," Fitz coos taking her face in his hands. He cannot get her to look into his eyes. Olivia eyes are still connected with Louis's.

"Dad," she mouths gazing into her father's warm eyes. He sees the unleashed tears she will not permit to fall.

"Fitz," Louis calls his name from the stairs. Fitz pivots in order to meet his eyes. "Handle this. I don't like seeing my Little Girl," but he pauses, "your fiancée in tears."

Louis's admission does it. Olivia begins to cry. Hearing her Father, the _Great Leader of the Democratic Party_ call her, The President of the United States fiancée is her undoing. The children walk to stand by Lillian and Big Jerry. Ginny and Sebastian hold Jerry's hands, while Alex and Emma hold Lillian's. Fitz's nieces and nephews stand in front of them.

"Is Aunt Libby okay Papa Jerry," Ginny asks. Olivia hears her words.

"Oh she's fine darling. But don't you worry that perfect head of yours. Fitz and your Pop-Pop have her. She is the best hands there is," Jerry kisses the top of her head.

Her parents walk down the stairs to her. She lurches backwards as Fitz places his hand out behind her to catch her. Soon she's encased in Fitz's arms as her legs begin to weaken. Fitz has never seen her this emotional. He cannot tell if she's happy or sad as more tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm here my Love," he whimpers into her ear. "I am RIGHT here." His chin nuzzles into her neck as she clings to Fitz for dear life. She accepted the kids were here but seeing their parents together is total surprise. Olivia heart races as her eyes narrow on her father's smiling face.

Louis strolls up to his daughter. He reaches for her LEFT hand with the rose colored engagement ring as Fitz continues to hold her from behind – being her rock. Without him, his love she'd be on the floor. "Dad," she breathes not believing HE is really there.

Louis raises her hand kissing the engagement ring. Her hand cups his cheek. "Hi Pumpkin."

"Daddy," she creaks keeping more tears from falling. After the worrying – fear that her Father would NEVER accept Fitz, he's here standing before her with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes my Livy," he stops. His eyes catch Fitz's. "Actually your Fitz's Livy now." His voice breaks. "You are the First Fiancée to Fitzgerald Grant, My President," he announces with pride. Louis squeezes his hand covering Olivia's. Fitz senses his own emotions bubbling to the surface. He holds them back. He'll falter later. Fitz must be strong for Olivia right now.

"Thank you Senator," Fitz croaks in a hoarse tone.

"Just remember Livy were MY Baby Girl first," Louis reminds him.

"Oh Ad-da," she cries flinging herself into Louis arms. Olivia buries her face into Louis's neck permitting more tears to cascade down her soft cheeks. Alice tip-toes to her daughter, hugging her in her father's arms. Fitz is having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check.

He steps back quickly wiping a tear. Lillian catches it. Jerry nudges her and she is there by Fitz's side, offering him the support and love he needs. Lillian wraps her arms around Fitz, as his own emotions bubble to the surface. He is not supposed to cry but he did not expect to hear Louis's words. He catches his mother's soft eyes.

"It's okay Fitz," Lillian coos. "You got the girl."

"I do," he whispers seeing Olivia's head buried in Louis's chest. She is only sniffling now. Louis is slowly soothing her. Lillian notices the sparkling engagement ring on Olivia's left hand. It takes her breath away. It's even more beautiful. "Mom?"

"The ring…," she wheezes catching her breath. It's even more stunning then it was before. "Did you change it?"

"I added two more rose colored diamonds to the band," Fitz explains. "I spoke to Dad. He gave me permission. Apparently when he gave it to you he added a diamond. Grandpa added the first diamond around the main solitaire from Great-Grandfather," he sighs. "I was able to find the highest quality diamonds to match."

Lillian cradles Fitz's face in her hands. "It's incredible. But the band."

"It's the same rose colored cold. I took it to the jeweler who's cared for it all these years since the beginning. They have instructions to keep it as original as possible. I have a copy everything." He whispers how much the ring is worth now on her finger.

"Holy Mother of God," Lillian catches her breath.

"Wait to you see the wedding band," Fitz winks. "Let's just say my wife will be the talk of DC."

"I have no doubt," she agrees with him. Lillian brings her head down for her to kiss his cheeks. "Just do me a favor all right." Fitz nods. "You two need to seriously get out of here and have some alone time, if you get my meaning."

"Mom," Fitz admonishes completely embarrassed. "The kids didn't see us before…"

"No but I walked in and saw you two getting HOT and heavy," Lillian chastises. Fitz ears turn bright red. "Just don't make me a Grandma tonight all right."

"Mom," Fitz grumbles.

"Lillian let the man have some peace. He's a Grant, I know he's got my moves," Big Jerry interrupts seeing Fitz becoming more flustered. He is well aware of what Lillian was giving him a hard time concerning. "Leave him be."

 **/**

 **POTUS PERKS…**

Olivia is now smiling as Louis hugs her. She lifts her head to gaze into her father's soft brown eyes. "Dad, how did you and Mom," she pauses. "Wait how did you ALL get here and not have me find out?" She steps away from her father with her hands on her hips, scowling into Fitz's eyes. He shivers under the intensity of her cold but love filled eyes. "What DID YOU DO?"

Fitz cannot help but snort at her tone. "Nothing Sweetheart?"

"Oh I call bull shit," she blurts out totally forgetting the children are there huddled with Big Jerry. She hears the eight giggles. Her head whips to ALL eight of them. "I best not hear ANY of you repeating those words until you are as TALL as Uncle Fitz. Understand."

"Yes Aunt Libby," all eight kids repeat in unison.

Ginny runs to her Godmother. Olivia scoops her up in her arms. "Uncle Fitz got us here." A devilish grin emerges on Fitz's face. "He's is the President Aunt Libby and it comes with perks." Fitz cannot hide the giggle from mouth. He covers his mouth but Olivia hears it.

"Perks huh," Olivia exhales deeply.

Benjamin, Nathaniel, Arabella and Anastasia skip to be by Olivia. "You're going to have to get used to it Livy because being married to Uncle Fitz means he is going to spoil you rotten." Nathaniel offers this piece of information.

Olivia glances into his eyes and his brothers. They look so much like Fitz, his sister, and Jerry. Each have the "Grant" blue eyes twinkling at her. "So how did you all get here?"

"Uncle Fitz sent Marine One to get us in Vermont," Ginny offers this piece of information as if it's no big deal.

"It was a kick butt ride," Sebastian boasts. "The Pilot let me see the cockpit."

Olivia turns to her parents. Miss Alice walks to her daughter as Fitz's nieces and nephews hold Olivia's two hands. "Momma is that…?"

"It is child," Miss Alice sighs. She still cannot believe the means Fitz used to bring them here. "That fiancée of yours pulled out all the stops to bring US all here. We arrived late this afternoon."

"Did you know…," Olivia stammers feeling herself becoming light-headed again. This is too much, FITZ is too much. "I mean this all had to be arranged."

"No Pumpkin," Louis speaks next standing by Fitz. "We all had no idea Fitz was going to propose tonight. However, he did speak to your mother and I about being here."

"Speak for yourself Louis," Big Jerry announces. "I KNOW my son." Lillian whacks him on the back of the head. "Ow," he winces rubbing the spot where she hit him. "What Lil we do. Come on you figured Fitz was going to propose today. It's Valentine's Day for heaven's sake."

"Jerry," Lillian scolds. Fitz cannot help but chuckle his parents bickering. "Let them be. Olivia has had more than enough surprises tonight to last a lifetime." Lillian strolls over to Olivia. She opens her arms for her to step into for a hug. "Come dear. I need to hug my new daughter."

Her words melt her parent's heart, including Fitz. She did not say "daughter in law." Olivia hugs Fitz's mother. Lillian squeezes her tightly. As Olivia lifts her head from her shoulder, Lillian cups both her cheeks in her hand. "The ring is where it belongs dear, on your finger. Welcome to our family," she utters then places a kiss on her forehead.

Olivia feels the tears in her eyes again. Lillian wipes them away before they fall. She gestures for Big Jerry to come and hug her. In a few strides he is too Olivia wrapping her in his arms. He is slightly taller than Fitz but not by much. He bends his knees then wraps her in a huge hug, lifting her off the ground. Olivia cannot help but laugh.

"It's about time you get a hug like a Grant," he booms. "You make sure that son if mine treats you right. Understand."

"Yes Senator," she addresses him formally.

"Senator," he chuckles loudly. "You're engaged to my son. I think it's time you call me Pops, or Dad." Olivia's cheeks heat up. "Now let me see that ring." Olivia shows him her hand. His father's beams with pride. "You did good Fitz. This ring is…,"

"Everything," Fitz murmurs seeing Olivia with his father.

"It's a about time you put a ring on it," Big Jerry boasts.

While Olivia is with Fitz's parents, her mother and father both go and hug Fitz. Miss Alice wraps Fitz in a tender hug. Her head falls to his chest. She smells Fitz's cologne. "Lord Child, you smell good."

"Momma," Olivia chastises. Fitz cheeks heat up.

"What he smells good Livy," Alice kisses Fitz's cheek. "Actually, I thought for sure he was going to propose after he gave the State of the Union."

"No I always planned on asking Olivia to marry me tonight," Fitz answers finally. "Everything had to be perfect for her tonight."

"It was," Louis steps forward to shake Fitz's hand. "You made me proud Mr. President," he addresses him formally.

"Sir," Fitz shifts uncomfortably on his shoes. As they connect hands Louis draws Fitz into him for a massive hug. Louis squeezes him tightly. "Remember your promise you made me in Vermont. I am going to hold you to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Fitz answers with conviction. "She's my life. I would do absolutely anything to see her smile." Louis releases him to go to his daughter. His nephew and nieces step away from her seeing their Uncle closing the space between them. She picks up the "prey" look in his eyes. "C'mere beautiful…"

She rolls her eyes. Before she can step away from his long arms, he reaches for her, yanking her into his arms. He coils around her like a snake. "Fitz," she warns. "Be good."

"I am," he whispers into her ear. "I just want to hold you."

"Ah huh. Sure you do," she smirks wrapping her arms around him. Of course her fingers thread into his curls. "You are in BIG TROUBLE Mr. President," she glances to everyone standing around them. "I am SO getting you for this later."

"I look forward to it," he admits in a low tone. "Among other things," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Stop," she snips in a teasing tone. Olivia raises herself to her tip-toes hugging him tightly. It is then as she glances around at everyone's faces she realizes it. "Fitz where are Mo, Tom, Sabrina, and Jared?" Then it hits her that his brother and sister with their spouses are not there. "Wait where…,"

"They'll be arriving tomorrow. But don't worry, Tom videotaped my epic proposal. They watched it LIVE." He notices the fear in her eyes. "Our sisters I am sure have been calling our Mom's non-stop wanting to talk to us." Lillian and Alice check their phones. It's true, but they have not answered.

"But they all should have been here," she whines. "Especially Mo and Jared."

"I know, but…," Fitz begins to explain.

"Your brother and sister couldn't get away tonight," Louis informs her. "Both had prior commitments. But Fitz made sure they did not miss any of it. Like he said, he had a camera recording it so they got to see it as it happened."

"Mo and Sabrina texted me Livy, and they both said it was like watching a Hallmark movie," Miss Alice speaks next. "Both are in a balling mess. I feel bad for Jared and Tom."

Olivia giggles. "So they just took the kids. ALL EIGHT!"

Her tone causes the room to erupt in laughter. "Yes. But they behave much better for their Grandparents. Kids always do. They are all staying in the East Wing of the Residence. Two ENTIRE floors away. Their parents arrive tomorrow, when am willing to share you."

"Hush you," she warns. They begin to say goodnight to everyone walking out of the room when Ginny stands in front of Olivia stopping her. "Ginny?"

"He wanted us ALL here," Ginny sighs turning to Fitz with a sinister expression. Olivia catches the twinkle in her eyes as she hurries in Fitz's direction.

Fitz is not quite prepared and he catches himself before toppling onto the hard floor behind him. "Safe," he announces just before one knee hits the ground.

"You silly Uncle Fitz," Ginny giggles. "Wait can I really call you that?"

"Yes," he sighs gaining his balance with Ginny held high in his arms.

"But are you _really_ sure because technically _my Godmother_ ," she utters dramatically, "is not your wife yet?" Fitz eyes narrow on Ginny. This little girl is too smart for her own good. "And are you sure Aunt Libby you want to marry The President? What if you find out later that he really does have cooties?"

Olivia, Jerry, Lillian and Miss Alice cannot contain the outburst of laughter. They erupt in a fit of giggles. Louis walks to his Grandchild in Fitz's arms. "Young Lady you NEVER excuse this man of having bugs? He's the President and is a part of our family."

"But what if he does Pop-Pop. You always say you want Aunt Libby to be safe," Ginny counters.

He sighs. "Your Godmother is safe with Fitz. You are being held by Fitz right now? If anyone has cooties it's you?"

"I DO NOT," Ginny snorts loudly. "And he hasn't kissed me yet? So I'm…," but before she can finish Fitz dips her backward placing kisses all over her face. "Eww gross stop," she pleads attempting to push Fitz's face away. He does relent, and buries his face into her neck. A loud pitch squeal erupts from her lungs, echoing in the room.

"Fitz," Olivia giggles. "Behave."

"She started it," Fitz eyes meet hers. "Do you worry though you are next," he wiggles his eye brows planting Ginny on the floor then shrugging his jacket off. He tosses it on a nearby table. Then with an extra eye brow wiggle, he rolls his sleeves up.

"Fitz don't…," Olivia warns stepping away from him. If he catches her, she's in so much trouble.

"No," he growls then shoots off after Olivia…

"SHIT," Olivia hollers kicking her heels off then running from Fitz in the room in front of ALL the kids and their parents. Their visitors cannot help but smile and laugh at Fitz chasing Olivia through the room. She's quicker than he anticipated.

"Help your Uncle," Big Jerry instructs all eight of them. The kids need to run off some energy before they head up to the opposite floor in the Residence. If not they will NOT go to bed.

"This isn't fair," Olivia huffs staying out of arms reach from the kids. But what she does not take into account is they are tag-teaming her, driving her towards the man she is set to marry. She continues to back up until her fiancée's arms snatch her from behind. "FITZ!"

He's strong arms are coiled around her like a python, eager to eat her alive. "So do I still have cooties Livy," he croons into her ear. She does not answer as his mouth connects with her sweet spot just under her ear. Their nieces and nephews are snickering but Olivia body is responding to him. He moans into her ear. "I plan on giving you more than that," he pushes his hips against her. He mews into her ear exactly what he plans on giving her.

Her legs grow weak as she gulps for air. "Eat her Uncle Fitz," Benjamin screams.

"I plan on it," he replies in a voice only she knows what it means. His baritone voice vibrates her body. In a tone only she can hear he mutters, "In fact I'm starving. Let's go to bed," he whispers into her ear. "Now."

"I live to serve the President," she spins to face him. She does not kiss him because if so they'll give everyone a show.

They walk up to the Residence chatting with their parents and the kids. The elevator ride is too long for Fitz. He's waited TOO PAINSTAKENLY long to make love to her. Their parents usher the kids out, and leaving Olivia with Fitz to walk out on their own. The moment they are completely alone at the Presidential bedroom doors he stops her.

"Fitz," she exhales as her eyes meet his.

"I love you," he creeks as his lips brush just over hers tenderly. "I just want to tell you Livy before we go inside and you truly become mine. You've made me the happiest man in the world on our first Valentine's Day. You are not just my Valentine and fiancée today, you are…," he's at a loss for words.

"My soulmate," she finishes for him. "Happy Valentine's Day and I love you too…," she utters softly kissing his lips. "Now take me to bed and make love to me."

"Considered it Handled," he croaks lifting her off the floor and carrying her into _their_ bedroom.

 **/**

 **Yes I am seriously going to end it right here. Happy Valentine's to ALL of you that read this NEW story. I am thrilled I was able to finish this special Valentine's Day chapter on Valentine's Day. I know no #MRatedHotSugars but as you can guess it's going to happen…like SOON.**

 **I wanted to include ALL their nieces, nephews, and parents before the HOT Stuff starts. I know many of you missed Ginny – the little girl who started it all. She just had to be here for this. Yes they ALL saw Fitz propose to Olivia. They were hiding. And Senator Louis Pope seems to have come around or has he?**

 **So be on the lookout for more of this new tale. There is plenty more, including HOT STUFF to come. Olitz has to deal with their siblings when they arrive, and wedding planning. Lord help them.**

 **I'll be looking for the #CandyHearts to drop...**

 **Happy Valentine's Day and Thank you for reading,**

 **Me's**


	3. I'll Make Love To You

**Happy New Year 2018 Gladiators. I hope this fic will make this start of this new year bigger, brighter, full of hope and a whole lot more. I apologize it took so long to update. Major writer's block.**

 **But it's back to ring in the New Year with some very special firework only Olitz can create together.**

 **So DO NOT READ this around any Gladiator too little. #JustSaying. #MRatedHotSugars**

 **Enjoy and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs on the flipside.**

 **Thank you for reading and Happy New Year…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: "I'll Make Love To You…"**

" _ **We made love before ever laying a finger on each other. Caressed our souls in ways that most can't even fathom – it was true magic." Unknown…**_

 **His To Theirs…**

Effortlessly Fitz lifts the love of his life off the ground just outside their bedroom door. THEIR bedroom door. It stops him as he begins turn the handle allowing them to enter. Olivia nuzzles her face to his, pressing her forehead against his cheek. He's no longer alone. The woman in his arms agreed to marry him – become his First Lady and wife.

His partner.

His everything.

The _Mother_ of the babies they are going to create.

She is everything he's ever wanted, needed to survive on this earth.

Oliva is whom he thought he never find or be fortunate to deserve in his lifetime.

Olivia had slept over many times before and of course they shared at bed at her parents. They had never went past certain barriers. She always slept in her adorable pajamas. Fitz slept in pajamas bottoms, basketball shorts, and one of his Navy shirts. One evening he tried to sleep in only his boxers and a light shirt but he wanted her too much.

In the middle of the night he woke up so hard from her bottom pressed up against his shaft, he took a cold shower, then crawled back in bed in a different set of pajamas. Olivia woke up the following morning confused. Fitz admitted what happened and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She kindly offered to sleep in another room or couch.

Fitz pounced quickly before she had a chance to leave the bed. She chastised him for his behavior never seeing him move so quickly. He warned her, "The ONLY place you are granted permission to sleep in the Residence is where ever I am. Are we understood Miss Pope," he addressed in a very businesslike tone.

But hidden within the very depths of his piercing blue eyes, his overwhelming need to burry himself deep inside her were visible. Not only does he want her, it's painful to restrain himself.

"I leave to serve The President," she impishly teased back. He grinned at her words. His large hands roamed all over her sexy clothed body. Those slight caresses shoot flames of desire through her body.

He loved to palm her beautiful full bottom especially in a silk pair of longue pants. When their kisses become heated, she'd moan into his mouth. Her "meows" encouraged him to lift her off the ground. His large hands cupped her perfect bottom as he lifts her effortlessly off the ground, in order to carry her across the room.

His hands would meander down her rib cage, barely touching the sides of her breasts. She'd push her chest into him wanting more but he never pushed the boundaries. He'd kissed her cleavage through her clothes, a shirt or nightgown but never connecting his mouth with her nipples. If he began he'd would not be able to stop.

Olivia wanted him. She told him time and again, but he insisted it had to be right. He was adamant to wait, even though he hoped it could have been after their first date a few weeks prior. He was more than ready to receive her fully, but she couldn't. Olivia was mortified their date got ruined due to her cycle.

She whimpered in his arms, wanting that night to be their first time. He did as well, but whomever was on their side had other plans.

Instead of making love to his girlfriend for the very first time, he'll make love to his fiancée.

"Fiancée," his coos still standing outside his door with her in arms. His eyes close pressing his forehead to her cheek.

"Yes I am," Olivia coos. Her hands coil around his broad shoulders. Her long fingers entangle into his soft curls. The gel he used to keep them flat is long gone after their hot kisses. She totally messed up his perfect hair with her yanking on it this evening.

"Fitz," she whispers noticing his tightly closed eyes.

"Yah," he answers. His body is screaming to become one with her, but his heart wants to savor her just the way she is right this very moment.

"How come you didn't bring me through our bedroom door," she queries perplexed as to why he has not brought her into the bedroom. He was ready to go but stopped abruptly outside the door.

"Liv," he rasps. His entire world is hazy - because of her. His _fiancée. All_ of the moments in his life lead him to her. The very day he agreed to permit a reporter to walk in the Rose Garden. His mind flashes those images of seeing her the very first time with Quincy. Then hearing her speak to him like child instead of a puppy.

Their entire exchange warms his heart. He got Quincy because he did not want to be alone, needing companionship. He's surrounded by people all the time, he's never physically alone, but truthfully he was, until Olivia came into his life.

From his time as pilot, the college years, Governor, and finally President. Every step he made prior to seeing her the very first time with Quincy in the Rose Garden, brought him to her. His heart quickens as the memory enters his mind. Even now he can clearly see himself walking silently behind her as she talks to Quincy with her scarf.

The instance he spoke, she wanted to run. He'd would have found her of course. But his heart told him not to let her walk away without her turning around. She didn't. When their eyes met, his destiny was standing before his very eyes.

He truly believed he'd be alone for the remainder of his days.

No family of his own.

No wife.

No children.

Not a soul to share his hopes and dreams.

He'd live alone in the White House. Focus on his Presidency, and the country. The promises he made to the American People, not to his empty heart. What woman out there would want THIS KIND OF LIFE? His mother reminded him time and again, the right girl will come along. It won't matter if you are in the White House or President, she will only see you.

He never believed his mother, until his own eyes had found Olivia before his very eyes literally right under his nose.

All of it seems like a dismal dream – nightmare almost until HER. She changed Fitz for the better. Now he will _never ever_ be alone again. She agreed to marry him – become his wife. He cannot wrap his mind around it still. She is truly, utterly his. She will never belong to another.

And tonight when he's sheathed fully inside her, he'll claim her.

All of her.

No other man on the planet will ever be able to touch her again.

His arms tighten around her quickly. Fitz's balance become unsteady. She eyes the couch just outside his bedroom door. "Couch," she pleads gently into his ear. He does not move. "Sofa Mister before you drop me on my ass."

He laughs breaking the growing tension between them. "Open your eyes," she appeals cupping his cheeks in her soft hands. He finally complies. Her face is merely inches from his own. Brown meets blue. She does not have to speak another word because he waltzes them over to the plush sofa just outside his bedroom door.

He places her down first, then sits next to her. Their knees are touching as he stares intently into her eyes. His hands clasp around hers. It is when he feels the rings, HIS rings, the engagement ring and Doux BeBe do tears form in his eyes.

"Fitz what's wrong? I thought we were…," she stops as his hands release hers and he engulfs her in his arms sending them against the back of the couch. Her head is resting on his arm, as he hovers above her. He does not kiss her. Not yet.

"I just need a minute," he states hoarsely. She squints down at his pants wondering if he couldn't hold his excitement to have her. "I'm fine Sweetheart," he coos holding her face.

"Then how come you don't have me in our room, pressed up against the door…," she halted in her words as his lips cover hers. He gives her a sweet, closed mouth kiss, derailing her train of thought. He lingers his lips on top of hers until he must move away. Her eyes flutter open. His thumbs cover her lips to prevent her from speaking. She gazes into his eyes curiously.

"Say it again," he begs. Her eyes narrow. "The room Livy."

"Okay, why don't you have me in _our,"_ she stops noting the tears streaming down his face. He nods. "Oh Fitz," she coos. "It is because it is no longer your room, it's ours."

"Yes," he wistfully answers.

"But I've spend the night here with you before. Me, Quincy, and Ruby," she sweetly reminds him. He exhales deeply. "We shared a bed at my parents."

"True. But at your parents whose room was that?"

"Mine," she replies honestly.

"House?"

"My parents. But here. I slept with you here in Presidential Room," she stresses hoping to understand. "Fitz I don't see the difference." He chuckles as he lifts her into his lap. She opens her mouth wanting to speak. He stops her.

"Livy until I asked you to marry me, the Presidential Bedroom was just for me alone. Even though you spent nights with me in my arms. I was still technically alone," he explains.

"But you weren't alone. I was with you," she voices becoming frustrated.

"Yes you were. But now there is a big difference to all the other times you spent the night until this moment," he sighs cupping her face. She squints. "Yes we were dating. I wasn't single. But according to the American People I was still a bachelor. Now on the other hand, I'm not. I'm engaged to be married," he wistfully mutters looking into her eyes.

"Yes you are," she sniffles. "To me."

"When you said yes Sweetheart, this bedroom no longer was just mine," he utters as happy tears pool in the corners of his eyes. "It became…"

"Yours and mine. Ours," she sniffles as elated tears cascade down her cheeks. "Neither one of us is alone any longer."

"And we never will be again," he lifts her hand with his Grandmother's diamond ring to his lips. His kisses the ring and her hand. "It's you and me."

"And Quincy and Ruby," she points out in a 'well-duh" tone. Fitz smirks. Her hands move his to her flat stomach. "And the babies will have one day," she speaks the words before Fitz can himself. His gulps as the arousal returns his eyes. It never fully went away. She moves her fingers in front of his face. "I do still have two rings on this finger Mr. President."

His breathing becomes labored. "I was warned by my smoking hot girl—wait fiancée she did not want to get pregnant tonight." She gasps loudly as he quickly changes her position in order for her to straddle him. Her knees are bend while her feet still in her heels hang off the couch. Her dress bounds up past her knees. He pushes her into him. "Unless you've changed your mind. Because I'm more than a willing participant."

She bites her bottom hip to prevent herself from laughing. "It won't happen Fitz. I take my _one-a-day vitamin_ every morning so I don't get pregnant. Unless you have some killer sperm I need to be worried about."

His hands move up her legs on top of her gown. They ghost over her bottom meandering up her sides. He wraps her arms around his neck. His hands cover her ears drawing her face to his. The air between them has gone from a normal temperature to sweltering.

"Maybe," he teases. "My mother got pregnant the first time her and my Dad tried." Her eyes widen. "I think if we go in there and try it may happen."

"Oh no Mister," she warns. He attempts to wiggle free, but he holds her tighter. In one swift motion he lifts them off the couch, carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist to the bedroom door. He presses her against the hard wood.

"Fitz," she rasps aching for more. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades. "We can't…"

"We can," he growls ghosting his lips over hers.

"But," she silenced when places her on the ground. Her dress falls down her legs. He lifts her face to gaze into her deep brown eyes. Her irises are huge as they connect with his own eyes. Fitz towers over her, engulfing her with the heat from his body. The passion and need to have her even before they even enter the bedroom leaves her breathless.

"Marry. Me," he utters out of nowhere. Instead of answering him, she jumps into his arms, practically knocking him off his feet onto the floor. He catches himself before he falls. He backs her into the bedroom door staring into her eyes with a passion he's ready to unleash.

"Yes."

 **Take Off Your Clothes…**

He does not smile. His usual bright blue eyes were replaced with a steel grey piercing into her body through her lace dress. She suddenly becomes heated under the sheer intensity of his eyes. His eyes sweep over her body, down the front of her gown. He catches glimpses of her impeccably cleavage perking out as her breaths become irate.

Her breasts press against his tuxedo dress shirt aching to be freed.

"Fitz," she exhales. Her hand reaches behind them for the door handle. She opens the door. Fitz eyes raise but she cajoles him with light kisses on his face to finally carry her inside. Once over the threshold, he closes the door with his foot. Then backs her into it on the other side. His hand covers hers as he continues to press her into the opposite side of the door.

"Livy," he whimpers.

His body's visceral reaction to her is frightening. In all his years of being sexually active, he's never wanted a woman as much as he wants her – right now. He frightened he'll hurt her, tear her apart, then she'll won't allow him to touch her again.

"You won't hurt me," she states urging him to place her gently on the floor. His eyes raise as she steps out of his embrace.

They link hands as she walks him away from the bedroom door. "How can I be sure? Olivia I am not a small man," he admits. His ears turn light pink to bright red.

She smirks. Olivia waltzes up to him. Her hand hovers right over his hardened shaft. Then she rests her hand on top his trousers, squeezing him. His legs practically buckle as her grip and ministrations increase. "Trust me handsome I know you are not small. I ONLY want you more," she pauses. "Mr. President."

"Christ," he growls. His hips begin to buck then thrust back and forth. He must get them undressed and in those sheets. His hand abruptly stops her massaging his member. He's close to exploding. She squints. "If you don't stop I will ruin my pants."

She smirks.

"Then I best get you undressed," cooing she flutters her eye lashes. She steps a few paces from him but continues to hold his hands. "Take of your clothes Mr. President." His mouth falls open. Fitz stands there utterly shocked by her brazen request. It should be him giving orders. He's called the shots the entire evening, until now.

When it's his time to really show her his undying love, he can't. He's frozen – rooted in place. The passion brewing within him has been simmering since their first meeting. Earlier, before their nieces and nephews interrupted, Fitz was ready to make love to her in the ballroom. He was literally in pain waiting to be alone with her.

Now he is and he's completely rooted in place. His deep desire to be as close to her has seeped into every cell in his body, paralyzing his every move. All he can do is watch his soon to be wife, his Livy approach him tentatively.

She waltzes to where he's standing with an extra sway in her hips. Fitz's eyes are hypnotized by her tantalizing movements. Olivia hands slide up his chest feeling every chiseled ribs under his shirt. He's burning but not from a fever. His eyes widen watching her hands move up his chest, stopping on his pecs. Her hands span out feeling his muscle tighten under her hot hands.

"Oh Fitz," she coos lifting to her tip-toes. In all of her moments with Fitz alone and in a professional capacity, he has been the man in charge. Her runs her hands higher under his jacket stopping at the top of his shoulders. He's so tense. He is the most confident man she has ever seen. He commands any room. She's itching for him to take control. He just needs that little extra push.

"Liv," he exhales lowering himself more to her level. He requires her reassurance, and love. Once he has ALL of her, he'll never be able to let her go. Not that he will anyway. They are in this together. Even now it still feels like a dream.

"Shhh," she mutters inching closer to his face on her tip toes. Her hands cover his pounding heart against his breast bone. "Let me," she whispers kissing his lips lightly. Her hands slide off his jacket dropping it in front of the door. His hands promptly cup her cheeks. The upper portion of his long fingers cover her ears as she kisses him.

As her lips brush lightly over his, she unfastens his bow tie, pulling it off his neck. She whispers something incredibly naughty and dirty over his lips hoping to get the desired effect. Her fingers find the buttons on his white dress shirt and slowly begin to release each one through its opening. When she's over his heart Fitz hands clasp hers. He separates his lips from hers then steps back.

"What?"

A smile appears on his face. The _drop dead panty cocky smile_ she's been possibly waiting for. He steps to her decreasing the space between them.

"Take off your clothes huh," he growls. The richness is his voice is almost her undoing. If she was wearing panties they'd be soaked from her own fluids.

"Ah huh," she teases squeezing her legs together to offer some release. There is HER Fitz. The man she's been waiting for to take charge.

"Say it," he commands. Her eyes raise challenging him. She steps out of her shoes, pushing them to the side of the couch. He's stalking her like prey.

She nibbles the inside of her mouth suppressing an innocent giggle. "Livy you know how much I want to kiss you when you bite your inner lip. It's so cute and sexy all at once." She snorts. "Now give me what I want."

"And that is," she coos gesturing to him with her index finger to move closer. "If you want it. Come get it," she challenges." Two can play this game of cat and mouse. She has been the "cat" long enough. It's his turn. And she aching to be pounced in the worst way.

She sees IT finally in his eyes. He's done waiting. If he has any reservations about consummating their relationship tonight, they are long gone. He will have her naked beneath him. Her legs will be wrapped around his waist writhing in pleasure, slipping and thrusting in and out of her until she's panting and screaming his name.

She'll leave scratch marks up his back by the end of the night. If he could get away with it, he'd leave marks on her body. Visible marks to show all prying eyes she is his.

They will not just make love tonight.

Fitz and Olivia will confirm their love and devotion for one another through heated kisses, light touches, learning the other body, and when they become one, nothing will come between them. Once he makes true love to her, she'll BE his wife in his heart, mind and soul. No piece of legal paper, priest; a marriage license will change it. It will only legalize it for the world.

He begins stalking her closing the distance between them. His body will not permit him to wait any longer. He meanders to her with an extra swag in his step. As he inches closer, he strips his white tea shirt off body tossing it across the room. Her eyes widen seeing him bare chested. Unless her mind is playing a cruel joke on her, he's never been without a shirt of some kind in her presence before.

His pride swells watching Olivia stumble taking on his bare chest. His skin prickles under the shear intensity of her gaze. Her eyes take in his abs, pectoral muscles, especially around his hardening nipples. He flexes his chest walking towards her. She swears he's doing it on purpose. Her nails dig into her gown to restrain herself from raking them around his chest leaving marks.

Then her eyes fall to what little chest hair he has – in just the right places. He's hairy but just enough. A new longing festers within her belly. When their love making is over, her nose will be buried in those tiny soft curls on his chest breathing them in. Their softness will lull her to sleep while her fingers lightly play in them as Fitz holds her close.

Fitz's abs. His glorious six pack on each side of his chest. She touched him many times on top of his shirts. Even sliding her hand under his clothes to caress his soft skin. But now there will be no barriers between them, well once she's topless and naked before his hungry eyes.

Olivia is so lost in the movements of his upper torso she does not realize until Fitz is merely inches from her body. She can touch him.

"Look at me," he commands. His voice is laced with his growing arousal to have her. To feel her own soft skin pressed against his.

"I can't," she pleads. Her voice is broken. Olivia eyes are squeezes tightly closed.

His arms reach behind her, stopping at the zipper of her gown. She shivers as his finger begin to toy with it between his fingertips. "Livy," he murmurs. His chin is pressed to her forehead. Her arms are by her sides afraid to touch him. "Please?" The tenderness in his tone is enough to encourage her next move.

As if her hands have a mind of their own she reaches for his belt buckle. Fitz exhales as she unfastens the clips, then unbuttons his tux pants. She slides down the zipper. Her hands keep away from his hardened member aching for her touch. It twitches when her fingers just ghost past it. He steps out of his pants tossing them to the side.

Her hands remain on the waist band of his boxer briefs. Then she raises her head to gaze into his soft blue eyes. She opens them and their joined with his. "Hi," she mouths. Her hands snake up his chest into his hair. Her feet raise in order for her to be on her tip-toes. Their faces are so close. His hot breath mixes with her.

"I. Love. You," he coos out of the blue.

"Fi-," she inhales sharply as he draws her close. Her entire body is melts against his. The lace is of the gown is soft. But he wants it off.

"I want you to hear me Livy before I unzip this dress and leave you bare before my eyes. I love you. I'm saying it to before our relationship changes forever," he murmurs as his lips brush over hers. Their love has changed. It has grown into a love he never imagined and refuses to be without.

This IS her and him. They are Fitz and Olivia. For both, it had been way to long since either allowed anyone to touch them.

"And I love you Fitz," she sniffles pressing her face to his. She buries her nose and lips in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. "Take it off," she whispers seductively into his ear. He stumbles. Her eyes lock with his. "Remember what I told you in the ballroom." He squints. "I'm naked under this dress." He mouth drops open. "Take off my dress."

 **/**

 **Lost Myself In You...**

Fitz loses his mind. He gives it up willingly. His blood pounded into his veins as his mouth crashed into hers. His hands slides the zipper down her gown. He spreads the fabric apart as his lips devour hers demanding entrance to her warm mouth. He yearns to pour his fire, heat, that's searing his body. His mouth is hungry for her as she is for him.

She removes her arms briefly from around his body. The dress is off her arms, then Fits pushes it to the floor. He lifts her out of it then UP into his arms. Her soft naked legs wrap around his waist as he carries her to the soft plush comforter on their bed. His hands cup her naked bottom.

"Christ in heaven," he sputters as she kisses him with unreserved passion. Her tongue interlocks with his as he lays her gently on the plush fabric of the bed. He tastes all of her. Her hands dive into his plush thick curls pushing fussing their lips together. Her hips grind into his boxer covered erection aching for release. She's naked beneath him and he still has not looked upon her.

 _She's naked._

He has to disconnect their lips to take her in fully. He's waited for this moment for so long. To see her. ALL OF HER. He forces their lips apart. Her eyes fly open as he hovers above her. Her hands remain in his hair tugging at his curls. She breathes heavily as she stares into his eyes.

"Livy," he utters. His voice is filled with need.

She bites her lip as he pushes his body up from hers then places himself next to her. His eyes widen. "God you're fucking gorgeous."

"Fitz," she sighs loudly. She moves up to the pillows. Fitz follows with his eyes; those toned smooth legs, flat stomach, perfect breasts, and dark nipples calling to his mouth. She wiggles her eyes looking at him in his boxers. "Off Mister," she motions to his underwear. "Then," she hisses spreading her legs apart. "Get over here," she runs her hands up her legs stopping at the cleaned shaven apex between her legs.

Hunger surges within him from his head to his toes. He demands more. Requires more.

"Fuck!"

He strips himself out of his boxers. He's hard painfully hard. His penis twitches aching to be driven in and out of her channel feeling every bump and vein from the inside. He stands up from the edge of the bed waltzing to the foot. Her eyes take him in fully in all his naked glory. His ass his perfectly round and firm. Her inner walls flex as her eyes travel to his large.

It moves once her eyes look at it. She can see him dripping with anticipation.

"I want your mouth all over me Fitz." She opens her legs wider, giving him a full view of most sensitive area. He's on the bed crawling up to her. He stops over her channel. She's already squirming with need. "Taste me Fitz." Fitz has never heard her talk this way. "I know you want to."

A low rumble emits from the pits of his stomach. "Olivia I won't stop until I make you scream. For our first time, I want to be inside you." He blows on her enticing moans he's unprepared to hear. She's on fire. She reaches for his hand directing to where she aches for his touch the most. If he complies, it will be all the motivation required.

He'll give her anything in his moment. His hand slides to her hot channel. She uses her own hands to spread her lower lips apart. She's aching for release, for his touch, his fingers to caress her in ways she's dreamt about for weeks.

His finger touch her soft skin delicately. Soon she's moaning then lifting off the bed as he plays with her nub. Then he moves one inside her tight channel. His mouth attaches to her slick hot folds. His tongue surges out of his mouth tasting all of her sweet nectar between her thighs.

She lifts her hips higher giving him even more access. Her legs rest on his back. She swears he's kissing her lower lips just like his kisses her upper. He's not just tasting her, he's eating her out like a starved man. The gyrations of her moves all over his face. She presses herself into his mouth craving more. "Don't stop," she begs. "God Fitz please don't stop."

"Livy," he mouths over her lower lips taking a short breather. Their eyes connect.

His body is burning.

She sees it in his eyes. He's tasted her. Devoured her fully. Now he MUST have it all. He scurries up her body kissing her everyplace his lips can reach. He stops at her breasts. He brings each hard nipple into his mouth feasting on it like a man starved. Her nails dig into his hair as his tongue swirls around her nipples. Her moans and growls spur him on.

Then as he starts and stops. He's hovering over her. Her hand slides between them eager to feel his long hard shaft. She's see him, now she must touch him. As her hand moves in between their body's he stops her. Her eyes narrow.

"If you touch me right now Livy, I'll explode all over you." Her lips fall apart. Fitz lowers his face millimeters over hers. "I want to drench you from the inside out Sweetheart." She gasps. Now's it's his turn to talk dirty. "And you know what else," his voice raises. "I'll make sure you'll suck me dry."

His teases her with his tip as the last words leave his mouth. Her essence mixes with his as she strokes her wet folds.

"Fitz," she coos under his spell and mercy.

"Tell me Mrs. Grant to-be," he coos in a voice laced with utter lust and passion. "What do you want?"

"You."

"How," he challenges drawing the flesh of her neck into his mouth.

"Inside," she mutters. Her voice is breaking. She's falling apart and he's not even joined with her yet.

"Liv," he croaks.

"Make love to me Fitz," she stammers.

Her body shivers as he positions himself at her entrance. He depresses them down into the mattress. His limber body hard chest, resting on her full breasts warms him from within. This is the first time they are fully skin to skin.

"I love you so much." His voice tremors gazing into her molten brown eyes brimming with unspoken, unrequited love bursting at the seams. His tip slowly spears into her warmth.

"I love you too," she gasps. Her legs widen as the burn of being stretched inch by inch creates a fire within her belly. He feels it too. She sees in his eyes. "I'm not," she utters holding his face. "But you're the first man I've been with in a long time. I couldn't give myself to another man if..," she silenced by his lips hungrily kissing her.

He pushes the remainder of the way into her slick passage. Once fully seated he melts into her, making them one. He'll be gentle with her this evening because they both needed it and he if got rough it would be over too early. Truth of the matter is, he wanted to be imbedded inside her for as long as possible. He did NOT want this to end.

"You're gorgeous Livy." She dissolves before his very eyes as he begins to move. His strokes are tender, but powerful. He swears he's filling her fully, to the very edge of her womb, where one day their baby will grow.

He rocks his hips, holding at her hips as she laid out underneath him. She moans as she feels him from all the sides in her, touching her, kissing her, all over. His hands are everywhere – all at once. Her legs raise up in the then bend at the knees changing the depth of his penetration. She hisses through his movements encouraging him to pick up speed, foregoing his rocking motions of this gentle thrusts.

Fitz continues to restraint himself as he moves in and out of her. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades, placing pressure on his back, squeezing him tighter. Any instant he hits just the right spot, her face contorts, her eyes rolls backwards, then close sensing her breaking point approaching. She bites her lip as he kisses her to suppress the loud moan reading to escape.

He separates their lips to press his nose along hers. His hands connect with hers on the sides of her head as he thrusts increase intensity. The erratic movements of her hips meet his perfectly in sync. Her legs wrap securely around his waist creating an even more delicious friction on her swollen nub and bundle of nerves.

Each we close.

So close.

Close to reaching a point where their lives become one in a haze of passion and love.

Olivia had never experienced this type of connection with any man before Fitz. He already senses what her body needs as the movements of his hips change. From languid strokes in and out of her slick hot passage, he's changed to quick but hard pivots of his hips. Olivia squeezes his hand tighter to prevent herself from lifting off the bed.

Her walls begin to tighten and squeeze her tighter, eager to milk him dry. With each movements she pulls him deeper. Every vein, bump, and valley is felt within her. Fitz is on the precipice of losing all control.

"Harder Fitz. I'm so close," she pleads.

"Livy," he coos kissing her lips.

"Give me more. I need," she pauses as Fitz hits the right spot.

"Need…,"

"All of you. God I love you Fitz. Please don't stop," she begs with tears ready to pour down her cheeks.

"I'll never stop Sweetheart," he affirms pushing inside her harder. Her moans spur him on. He releases her hands in order for her to grip his body. "I swear I am never letting you go."

She smiles as her lips connect with his. She continues to coos, meow, and whimper increasing Fitz's now erratic quick movements.

He's close but he's hold back for her. She must let go first. He cannot be first. And she is close. Her walls begin to clamp and flutter around him. "Let go Sweetheart. I'll be here to catch you." She whimpers. "I love you Mrs. Grant to be.

His final words are her undoing.

"FITZ," she cries as his lips crash down on hers silencing her cries. She pulses around his with an intensity he's unprepared for causing Fitz to empty his seed into fully. He does not even attempt to move all of until he feels himself stop. Their bodies are glistening with sweat. He should move off her but he can't, won't.

His body – heart refuse to sever their connection.

Fitz lifts his eye lids to meet hers. He's still sheathed inside her refusing to pull out. She squints as her eye look longingly into his. "I. Love. You," he coos with tears in his eyes.

He kisses her before she can respond. It's soft, sweet, delicate – like his bride to be. Her hands cup his cheeks separating their lips. She eyes flutter open meeting his. "I love you too Mr. President."

"Livy," he's quieted as her fingers covers hips lips.

"I know," she speaks before him.

Slowly he slips out of her then places himself on the bed next to her. He's on his side and she follows suit. Their hands cup the others faces. Her eyes are heavy. She's sedated and completely in love with this man. She leans in for more quick kisses. He draws her closer.

They stop before he's making love to her again which he feels himself ready for.

"Hold on Tiger," she teases. He smirks. "I need to sleep first. Then you can have more."

He laughs. "I will pounce on you during the night."

"Oh Mr. President I'm counting on it," she teases bumping her nose to his. She rolls over in order for Fitz to spoon her from behind. Soon her eyelids become heavy.

"Livy."

"Yah?"

"I'm going to marry you. Soon."

She smiles. "I have no doubt. I love you Fitz."

"I love you too. Goodnight Livy."

"Goodnight Mr. President."

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yuppers that is it and Happy New Year 2018.**

 **I truly hoped you enjoyed this long awaited chapter and love scene. Olitz finally had the moment you were all waiting for. Was this love scene up to snuff? It was hard to write. I've been working on this on and off for a while because I wanted to get it just right.**

 **I hope it was well worth the long wait. #PoorFitz.**

 **I'll do my best to update this more in 2018. I know this story is popular.**

 **So now they consummated their love. They are engaged and getting married. Good things to come in this fic in the upcoming new year.**

 **So as always thank you for reading and Happy New Year…**

 **Me's**


	4. This Day Was A Fairy Tale

**Hello my darlings. Long time no see especially for this story.**

 **When we left our happy engaged couple, they had just consummated their relationship. It was hot and sweet. This chapter picks up the next morning. No time jump.**

 **A little Olitz Morning After is needed. ;-)**

 **Enjoy and please drop some #PumpkinSpice on your way out.**

 **Thank you for reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: This Day (Valentine's Day) Was a Fairy Tale…**

" _ **I went to sleep last night with a smile because I knew I'd be dreaming of you. But when I woke up this morning with a smile because you weren't a dream."**_

 **Breaking Dawn (next morning)…**

The light and warmth of the sun stirs Fitz out his slumber. As his eyes take in his surroundings, Olivia's warm naked body next to his automatically brings his new reality crashing into him like a tidal wave. He's no longer a "single man" living in the White House.

He's engaged.

To be married.

To the Love of his Life.

His Livy – Olivia Pope.

His eyes fixate on her sleeping form. She's on her stomach with her arms snuggling his pillow. Her beautiful dark brown hair in total disarray from the night before. Stray curls have fallen covering face. There's a slight smile as she sleeps peacefully in their bed.

He lays on his side to face her fully careful not to stir her. "God you are so beautiful," he murmurs taking her in.

"My Angel," he sighs lifting her hair dropping it onto his pillow.

It is then he sees HIS grandmother's ring. It sparkles under the sun's rays piercing into the bedroom. Tears form in his blue eyes. Not sad but happy ones.

"She did say yes," he coos to himself. "This incredible woman is really going to marry me." His hand sprawls out on the top of her head.

"Fitz," she sighs deeply asleep. He wore her out last night. Three times they made love unable to stop their souls and bodies wanting to join becoming one. She swore if the Secret Service came in because of her screaming, they'd be no more sex until the wedding night. Thankfully Fitz assured her they knew to stay away from the floor last night.

Even now he desires her. He can't help it. Visions of thrusting in and out of her all night flooded his dreams. Now's he's painfully hard aching to make love to her the rest of the day. He will not share her with anyone until he must. He wants them to enjoy their time alone and naked, learning each other's needs and desires before the outside world bursts in ruining their perfect little bubble.

He needs to touch her – to be as close as possible.

He shifts his position in the bed to place his entire body on top of hers. With his chest pressed onto her back, he lays on top of her. His hands locate hers joining them together. He nudges her legs open permitting his now hard shaft to fall between stopping just outside her lower shaved lips.

"Sweetheart," he purrs deeply into her ear circling his hips.

No response.

"Olivia," he whispers into her ear – this time drawing her ear lobe into his mouth. His hot breath flows into her ear canal. Still nothing. She moves not a muscle.

He raises his lips. He removes the hair from her bare shoulder closest to her ear. "Liv," he coos kissing her softly using only the tips of his lips. He trails his kisses from one shoulder to the next. She still does not move.

"Dang what did I do to you," he half curses himself out loud.

His mouth trails lingering kisses down her spine all over her back. He's a man on a mission. He sits up partially noting the goosebumps forming on her back. He smirks. He continues his path to her tailbone stopping when he's over her perfect bottom. He finally can get a look at it – at her.

"Dammit I love your ass," he growls trailing his kisses from one shoulder to the next. She still does not move.

Finally a low rumble escapes her mouth. Fitz smirks. His hands press harder into her lower back muscles remembering how she rode him last night. He had never been so turned on watching her with unhindered passion. His hands, lips kissed and touched her everywhere he could as she continually took him over the edge.

When his hands grabbed her ass, changing the angle of her thrusts, she lost it. She exploded, coating him fully. Even then she kept pounding onto him until she was sure he was finished. When she collapsed and gazed into his dark blue eyes, she was on a cloud.

The only words they could utter to each other was "Wow."

Her moans grow loader returning him to the present. It's working.

"Livy," he leans into her. "Wake up," he beseeches.

"Ah uh," she whimpers into his pillow. "I don't wanna…,"

He chuckles. He places his bare chest on her back linking their hands together. She brings them under her body pressed up into her chest. His face is just over hers.

"The suns up Livy," he sighs blissfully.

"And so are you," she answers flexing her bottom and lower lips. It excites him.

"Didn't you know," he quips kissing her face. "He's always up and ready to go before I am." She smirks. "The question is…are you?"

"Ready for what?" She shifts her weight underneath him spreading her legs further. "Are we going somewhere because last time I checked you planned on keeping me in bed all day – naked," she adds swirling her hips into him. He's dripping with excitement. "If I remember Mr. President, you didn't want to share…Fitz!"

He enters her without warning. She stretches quickly to accommodate his girth and length. They have not had sex in this position yet. Instantly her walls within her channel moisten with her essence coaxing him to deepen his thrusts. His hands squeeze hers tightly as he raises only his upper body off her.

"Christ Almighty," she whimpers pushing her bottom up INTO him. He senses her movements and adjusts. Each time he pulls out and pushes in, his tip stops at the very beginning of her womb. He releases her hands, to cross his arms over her chest and palm her breasts in his hands. All of his body is pressed against hers.

His lips kiss her everywhere he can reach. Over and again he enters her unable to stop himself. He's so close and so is she.

"Livy," he rocks his hips.

"I know," she whispers facing him. Their lips finally meet as he lays them on their sides. She lifts her leg, tossing it over his hip. Her legs are wide open.

"I'm never letting you go," he grunts seconds before he kisses her again.

"Promise," she exhales.

"Yes. I am going to marry you," he utters with conviction deepening his penetration. She cries out. "Sooner rather than later," he tells himself. He'll give her a long engagement, IF that is what she wants. But if he has his way, he'll marry her sooner. He does not want to wait. He'll never lose her but spending any longer than he has to without her as his wife is not an option.

He aches to begin their new life together as husband and wife.

As President with his First Lady.

The Nation already adores her so why wait. He'll give her the wedding of her dreams no matter how big or small. His eyes close as he rocks his hips into hers imagining her in her wedding gown walking down the aisle to become his wife. She's gorgeous. From her veil, headpiece, the shape of her gown, he can see it.

No HER.

She's a vision. His dream come true.

"Fitz," she coos. "I'm close."

He has to watch her. In one fluid motion, she's on her back. He's above her. Her hands fly into his hair dragging him closer. He's all over her and it's still not close enough. He's pushing her to the edge over and over again with the rock and swaying of his hips, hitting her in the perfect spot.

Her sensitive channel muscles are fluttering around him already. She's beyond sensitive to every touch, thrust, because he's been inside her all most of the night. Just pushing inside is cause enough to bring her close to the edge. She's never expected IT, this kind of love making to be, no to FELL this good.

"Livy," he coos.

His pace has picked up. He's barely hanging on. He won't permit himself to fall if she hasn't already. "Look at me Fitz," she sighs kissing his lips. His eyes connect with hers. "I love you," she sighs as he pushes inside her just right. "I can't wait to become your wife."

Her words is all it takes. He rocks himself against her bringing her over the cliff. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades. Her mouth falls open, he catches her breath in his own. If possible she feels even more perfect coming apart in his arms.

His hooded eyes, laced with arousal never leave hers. He resumes his gentle but precise rolls of his hips. His kisses her face as she gasps, and tremors beneath him. Her entire body is on fire. His lifts himself onto his hands needing to watch her. Last night he could only feel how beautiful she is when coming part in his arms.

NOW he can see her beauty in all its glory.

He mouth falls open as her skin flushes with heat and sweat. The pattern of her chest rising and falling rapidly causing her breasts to swell and buds to perk drives him mad. The biting of her lips before sticking her tongue out, calls him like moth to a burning flame. He swells with unbelievable satisfaction knowing he's the cause.

It hits him. He's the only one for the rest of THEIR joined lives who will EVER get to see her this open and exposed. He is the only man who'll give her this kind of pleasure for the rest of her life.

"Fuck," he growls releasing his seed into her. The contractions from her walls, draw him further into her depths. She rolls her hips, panting needing more. She's falling apart but she wants more of him.

"Fitz!"

"God Livy," he mewls unable to stop. He's never felt anything this perfect and wonderful - and she's his.

 **/**

" **Don't Want To Wait…"**

ALL HIS.

Forever.

"Mine," he growls collapsing fully on top of her. For a split second he thinks he hurts her. His fears are quickly subsided when her legs snake around his torso squeezing him into her. Her arms around his neck, tighten.

"Mine," she sighs burying her face in the crook of his neck.

After a brief moment they both stop tremoring. He lifts his eyes melting with hers. A soft elated smile grows on her face. Her top teeth bit down on her bottom lip as his eyes take her in. She opens her mouth to speak but he kisses her. She smiles against his lips as he rolls them onto their sides. After many long and lingering kisses he slips out of her.

His hand cups her face.

She smirks as he stares at her.

"What," she begins to mouth but he quiets her again this time with his fingers over her plushy soft lips.

"Will you marry me," he coos now kissing his family engagement ring on her left finger.

She sighs deeply cradling his face. "Yah," she sniffles.

"Yah," he responds in the same soft happy tone.

"Yes."

"No second thoughts," he inquires biting his inner cheek. She squints checking if he's serious. It's there, only a little. It's only them, their immediate families who know of their impending nuptials. And he still wants to make sure he'll never lose her and if being his wife is what she wants.

"Never." Her answer is short, sweet, to the point. Tears stream down his face. "I'm yours. Forever."

"Liv," he croaks. "But…,"

"No," her fingers covers his lips before he has the chance to object. "What you did for me, every little moment yesterday, made it the happiest day of my life. I am so IN LOVE with you Fitz," her voice breaks from the emotions spilling out of her. "Don't ever doubt it, our love, and I am honored to one day become Mrs. Olivia Grant."

"Say it again," he sighs deeply pressing his forehead to hers.

"Mrs. Olivia Grant," she murmurs ghosting her lips over his.

The new name she'll carry washes through his body like a warm breeze on the perfect spring day. It excites him for the path and journey they are going to take together.

"FITZ," she cackles as he sits up with her in his arms. He wraps her naked body around his torso.

"So I was thinking," he begins now planting sultry kisses on her neck.

"Oh yah," she gasps feeling him harden. "About….,"

"How soon I can make you Mrs. Grant," he murmurs trailing tongue down the center of her neck stopping when she leans back giving him access to her breasts. His mouth waters as her nipples darken and perk up.

"Is that so," she reels her hips coating her essence all over him. It excites him more.

"It is," he growls glancing down observing her rotate and sway her lower lips up and down his length. She's hot and wants him desperately. Again. She watches him stare at her totally lost in her movements.

"And Mr. President," she lifting herself to the tip of his member. His eyes enlarge. "How soon were you thinking of making me your wife?" He's silent. She lowers herself just enough for him enter then she moves away. She swerves her hips when his tip just graces against her opening. He can't tear his eyes away. He's in a trance.

"Holy Christ," he hisses eager to grab her hips to thrust HARD inside.

She stops lifting his face. "Look at me Mister," she growls. His eyes meet hers. "If you want it, me, then tell me how soon you want to make me your wife." She's serious. "I don't want to wait," her voice is soft, confident, oozing with her love to be with him forever.

"You don't want a long engagement," he stammers lost in sensation trembling to be joined with her once again.

"No."

His brows furrow and mouth drops open. Her huge smile appears on her face reaching past her eyes if that's possible. "Oh yes," she wheezes when his fingers weave their way to her drenched folds. She's fervent, dripping in sweat, for Fitz to push all the way in. She leans further back. Fitz twitches with carnal desire when his fingers enter her.

"Livy," he moans.

She wants him. NOW.

"Fitz," she mewls.

"Marry me," his breath hitches when his free hand cups her breast.

"When," she gasps loudly when his mouth brings her nipple into his hot mouth. She begins to ride his fingers searching for release. He utters the date of their wedding as he jams his entire length with one thrust into her hot, slick channel. "GOD YES," she screams from their union and the day he chose.

"YES," he cries out from her response.

"YES," she bellows louder when his hands grip her ass making her ride him hard. Her hands fly to his broad shoulders. She submits willingly giving her body to her fiancée to do as he please. "I'm yours," she weeps as he takes her over and over again bringing her up and down as he lunges himself in and out of her.

"I'm going to be your husband," he admits locking their eyes together.

"Father of our – MY children," she chokes out before dissolving into happy tears.

"Oh Livy," her words turn him further. He cannot wait to get her pregnant, watch her belly grow with their child created from their love. He also can't wait to start trying. "It's all I ever wanted," he softly sputters in her ear holding her close as he rocks their hips together. "You're going to be my wife."

"Yes," she sighs feeling herself approaching a huge orgasm. He senses it too. He shifts them from the headboard. Quickly she's on her back before he's jamming himself inside her rapidly. Her hands fly to the bed. Her breasts jiggle as he reaches a blazing pace. He's on fire. It's all for her – only her.

"I'm close," he grunts. He's on the edge making sure she'll let go before him.

"I know," she sighs. "God Fitz harder. Don't stop. I feel ALL of you."

"Shit!"

"I love you so much," he cries on teetering on the edge. A few more thrusts he'll explode.

"I love you more," the heat from their love making is fluttering in her belly. Suddenly she overcome by how he's making her feel. She's going to marry this man, her amazing man. Her chest tightens. She drags his lips down to kiss him with more urgency. Their tongue intertwine in their sensual dance, gracing against each other, matching the movements of their hips.

Her core begins to throb as she nears her impending release. He's stiff, and broad moving effortlessly between her thighs. She whines, grinds herself against him not giving too shits how much she wants him most of all to know it.

She's wheezing, yanking on his hair, when her orgasm hits. He covers her mouth when she begins to silently scream his name. The mounting pressure is his undoing. His seed shots out hard, quick, coating her fully. He squeezes her tightly with his entire body as he lets go inside her channel. He continues to hold onto her long after their both done.

He can't let go.

He won't let go.

Ever.

Finally they separate staring giddy eyed at the other.

"Morning," he snickers.

"Morning," she blushes. His eyes zone in on her hair. "Oh Lord, do I even want to know?"

His finger brushes down the apex of her nose. "No," he begrudgingly replies. "But you are so beautiful."

She shields herself from his loving gaze. "You are," he murmurs kissing the top of her head. "And you know what else?" He can only see her eyes. "In this reality, we'll be married, have two kids, move to Vermont one day and you'll make jam."

"I'll make Jam."

"Yup."

"And what if I don't know how," she teases.

"Then I'll have to teach you," he explains as if he's written the book on jam making himself.

Her eyes widen. "Are you trying to tell me all this time we've been together, I've been buying Smuckers and you can make it from scratch." He nods. "You've been holding out on me Mister," her finger pokes his nose.

"Then I'll have to make it up to you," he promises going in for a kiss.

"Hell I'm going to cash in this weekend." He does not object. He'll do anything she asks even if it's making homemade Jam. He's grateful his mother is still here because it's her recipe he uses and he's only ever made it with her never alone. "Oh and by the way, four…," she creaks holding his face in her hands.

"Four?" She nibbles on her bottom lip bashfully. "You want four jars of Jam Sweetheart." Now she laughs.

"No silly." She kisses his lips quickly. "Instead of two…four."

"Livy," his brows furrow trying to figure it out. She lays on her back. Her hand reaches for his placing on her flat stomach. Her fingers lace with his. She brings their lips together kissing him four times squeezing his hand at the same exact time. His eyes widen after the last kiss. "Four…," his breath hitches. "Children."

"Yah," she utters just above a whisper. "FITZ," she giggles when he yanks her into his body. His eyes bore holes through her own. "What," she mouths before his lips crash onto hers. His kiss is frantic, hot, needy - the kind of kiss that leaves you unable to breathe and see straight for days. He rolls on top her unable to keep his distance.

Finally he separates their lips when the air between them becomes too thick. He holds her face in his hand. Tenderly he strokes the soft skin there. She's everything he's ever wanted, needed.

"Four," he coos wistfully meeting her lips again for another round of kisses. She smiles each time his lips leave hers briefly before kissing her again and again. He exhales cradling her in his arms. "Are you sure?"

"After we married yes Fitz I'm sure," she answers cradling his cheeks. He smirks. "Oh no Mister not before," she chastises slipping away. He yanks her back. "Hey," she scolds as he hold her hands above her head.

"You know what they always say right," he teases. He leans dangerously low over her face. His hot breath mixes with hers. "Practice Livy makes perfect." She exhales. This man is ready for another round. "And I say we get cracking."

"Cracking," she nibbles her own lip to stifle a laugh. "I'm NOT an egg."

"No but I'm more than eager to fertilize yours," he lowers his voice. Her mouth falls open feeling him harden beside her leg. Before Fitz has a chance to react she bolts of the bed. "Hey get your ass back in this bed!"

"Hell no." she challenges sashaying by their bed. He dives for the foot. "Nope," she giggles fluttering her lashes sashaying quickly out of his grasp.

"Olivia," he growls eager for her return. "Get your sexy ass over here." She stops long enough to shake her perfect round bottom. His eyes bulge of his head watching her shake it effortlessly where she's standing. She glances behind to her to see him mesmerized.

When she has his undivided attention, she stops. "If you want this," she hands cup her own bottom, "follow me to the shower Mister." Fitz mouth falls open. "I'm hot, sweaty, and dirty, and need a shower. Are you interested in… - FITZ," she cackles as he leaps out of the bed picking her up and tossing her backwards over his shoulder.

He laughs loudly carrying her into the bathroom. He sits her on vanity between both sinks, parts her legs, leans into her forcing her into the mirror. "You were saying," he wiggles his eyebrows leaning over her. He kisses her quickly. "Do. Not. Move," he growls before turning on the shower. She does not move a muscle.

Her eyes are fixed on his body. She saw him in the moonlight last night, but now in the lights of the bathroom and sun he's got the body of a Greek God. From the hairs on his head down to his toes – Fitz's body is perfectly chiseled. Her eyes take their time taking in every inch of him, needing the extra time to savor her first viewing in all his naked glory.

He glances over his shoulders. His eyes shimmer like the ocean first thing in morning as the sun hits the waves. His jaw curves as her eyes rake over his body. His large hand, long fingers test the water temperature. His muscles flex as he leans. Her body flushes with heat taking in his strong arms, bold thighs, caves, firm chest and abdomen.

 _Adonis_.

He's her Adonis among any other man walking this earth.

He. Is. Hers.

She moans loudly.

"Seeing something you like," he saunters to her. He lifts her into the air.

"Oh yes. I was enjoying the view Mr. President," she blushes biting her lip.

"Good. Because everything you just saw, you're can have as much as you want ALL weekend," he growls placing her in the shower. He steps inside. He shuts the door. The stream of water from the shower heads cascades down both their bodies as he bring her into his arms. Her hair flattens in the water. His mouth falls opens gazing at the water streaming down her body.

"What," she inquires wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your beautiful," he sighs sliding his hand down the middle of her back. She smirks. "I want you." His member pokes her.

"Wash me up first Mister, then you have screw me senseless against the wall," she challenges. Fitz does not object. With the utmost care he washes her body. His hands are all over her. She turns around in his arms for him to lather her back. Her hands brace against the wall. His hands push into her back working the soap into her skin.

"Oh God," she cries. He's massaging every area of skin. She sticks her bottom towards his hard shaft. Her legs open. Soon she's circling herself over his entire length.

"Livy," he growls. His hands circle to the front of her body to cup her breasts. He spins them around to begin rinsing off the shower gel. He cannot stop touching her. His fingers twist her nipples between his fingers and massage her breasts. Fitz is lost in her. His mouth attaches to her neck. "Can I make love to you now?"

"Yes please," she begs lifting her leg onto a nearby shelf. He parts her lower lips and thrusts inside. "FITZ," she whimpers as he moves their bodies together. She feels good – TOO good. Her hands grip onto the shower rail as he drives into her over and over again. Her walls begin to flutter on the edge of milking him dry.

She gasps when he separates them, spins her around. Before she can reprimand him, she's up in the air, legs wrapped around his body. He backs them into the shower walls and takes her over and over again mad with lust and his love. Her head falls back. Her mouth is open. Her hands grip him tightly as the jerks of his hips increases.

He's close.

"Jesus," he growls ready to explode.

"Harder Fitz," she begs writhing against his length. His eyes raise partly afraid he'll injure her. "Give me all of you," she pleads.

"Liv," he croaks.

"PLEASE…,"

"I…," his words are cut off when she forces their lips together. She's whimpering stroking her tongue with his. The kiss is hot, passionate. His warm palms keep her nestled against his body as he continues to ravage her. He buries his face in her neck to breathe. She's feels incredible. "Love you," he utters before he gives them both their desired release.

Everything becomes quiet. Only the water can be heard hitting the floor. His eyes narrow, focusing on her – only her. Her lips press tender, lingering kisses over and over again until he slips out. Her feet return to the floor. She raises herself onto her tip toes.

"I love you," she murmurs. Then she cracks a smile then a giggle.

"What?"

"I've never had shower sex before," she admits helping him rinse off.

"Me either," he smirks. She turns the water off. "We must make this a daily occurrence."

"Oh really," she counters stepping out the shower.

"Ah huh," he drawls opening a towel for her to step into. He wraps it around her body. She assists him as well.

"I am not getting my hair wet every day for you Mister," she warns pointing her finger at his nose. "FITZ," she chastises as his lips attach to her neck.

"I'll make it worth your wild," he groans sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. She wiggles out of his grasp. He smirks.

"And that Mister is what I am afraid of," she teases as they help each other to dry off. She wraps her hair in a towel, before slinking into his blue bath robe. It's huge but to him she couldn't be more beautiful. He keeps his towel around his waist until he locates his spare robe. A short time later he watches her tame her natural curls.

"Perfect," he sighs. "Utterly perfect."

She walks to him to sitting in his lap with the bath robe. "So are you," her hands mess up his hair. He lifts her. He carries her over to the bed then lays her down. Both their robes open and they begin to make love to each other only to stop, eat, and rest in between. It's the day after their engagement. He won't share her until he must.

 **/**

 **Tuesday February 17, 2015 (three days later)**

Yesterday was President's Day. Fitz decided to work from the Residence. Cyrus brought him up some briefs to read to help prepare him for his the next day's schedule. He stayed only long enough to drop it off, speak to Fitz and their gathered family.

Both Fitz's brother and sister had flown in along with Olivia's brother and sister, including their spouses. They all arrived Sunday just before dinner when he was willing to share Olivia. She warned him that if their siblings arrived and they were not presentable, they would be sought out and found.

During dinner, their parents inquired about a date for the wedding. The couple decided to keep it to themselves until after all their nieces and nephews were in bed. Once the children were "nestled" in bed for the night and agents were posted their door just in case anyone wanted to sneak around (Fitz's nephew's), the couple decided to spill the beans on the date they chose to get married.

Their parents and siblings sat impatiently waiting in the Living Room.

"Well come on Son give us the date," Big Jerry. "You made us wait all through dinner because of the kids. I know you two have been busy doing _other things_ ," Fitz blushes, "but your mother and I are certain you picked a day."

Olivia meets her sister Mo's and sister in law, Sabrina's eyes from across the room. "You've got to be kidding me," Mo chastises rushing to Olivia plopping down next to her. Sabrina is now on her other side literally booting Fitz out of the way. Fitz laughs.

Both Mo and Sabrina hold Olivia's hands. "No actually we're not." Her eyes meet Fitz's who sits in front of her. "Right."

"Absolutely," he sighs kissing her ring finger. "It will be perfect. And you'll look incredible." He mutters bringing both her hands to his soft lips. They are lost again in their own little bubble. Once again it's just them blocking out the rest of the World, or in this case their massive extended family.

"Um care to elaborate," Lillian huffs tapping her foot.

Fitz's eyes meet Olivia's. Louis and Alice come to the couch. Olivia's sister and sister in law move out of their way. Her parents squeeze both her hands. She meets both her mother's then her father's eyes.

"Let me guess Pumpkin," Louis cups his daughter's cheeks. He knows his little girl. "It's…,"

"Yes Ad-da," Olivia leans her head on her father's shoulder nestling her cheek into his upper arm.

Louis eyes Alice. "That's my girl," Alice kisses her cheek.

"Fitz actually chose the date Momma. Dad," she smiles. "He's knows me so well." He never knew until later this was a date Olivia always pictured herself getting married. He just chose it because it'd be the perfect time of year to celebrate not with just their friends and family but the Nation – People across the World.

"I love you," he mouths before planting a kiss on her forehead before stepping away to his own family in on the details. Time is of the essence.

"FITZGERALD," his father's voice bombs. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you two have any clue how crazy this sounds! Are you two serious right now? OUCH," he winces holding the back of his head. "Lilly," Big Jerry whines.

"Don't you Lilly me Jerry," she hisses. "This is the date our son, The President of the United States, chose to marry the love of his life. They picked it – together," she stresses ready to smack her husband again. He steps back. "WE WILL COME TOGETHER HAS A FAMILY AND MAKE IT WORK." Lillian Grant's voice carries through the Residence anyone to challenge her. "This is their day."

"This is the date you both want, right Pumpkin," Miss Alice coos to her daughter. "You are both sure," she questions softly.

"Yes Momma," Olivia sighs deeply. "We both want this…more than anything." Fitz hearts swells as her eyes meet his.

"Fitzgerald your wedding – marriage to Olivia is going to be a huge deal for the country," Big Jerry reminds his son. "The Nation has been waiting for you to marry for a long time - since you were Governor of California."

"I know Pop," Fitz huffs. Their siblings voice their opinions. All eight, including their spouses agree the date they chose is perfect. They'll do whatever to support the wedding and their marriage. It not only symbolizes who they are, but their love to the rest of the World.

Olivia hears the women begin to guest who will be her Maid/Matron of Honor. Olivia already knows who she wants. She already told Fitz, who agrees.

"Ladies," Fitz announces. "Olivia will inform you of her choice later." The conviction in his tone stops them instantly. "Now," he stands up commanding attention in the room. "Olivia and I understand how our union is going to affect the world."

"Do you Son," Big Jerry counters. "Both the Republicans and Democrats will want to have a say. Some still can wrap their heads around the fact you two are a couple and from two different parties," Fitz eyes his Father. He's right of course. His Father presses his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

"Well Jerry as fathers of the bride and groom we'll make sure no one ruins their wedding day. This day is about our children and what they want. Our mutual parties can sit in the back, shut up and color if they don't like it. I too have heard the whispers from my own party about my daughter dating the leader of the free world," Louis hisses.

"Louis," Alice warns. "Not now." Louis has only voiced what he's been told to his wife. He stood up for his daughter and the man she loves. He probably would not have in the beginning, but Fitz proved above and beyond he's the right man for his daughter – Presidency or not.

"Dad," Olivia mouths.

"I handled it Sweetheart. I'll speak to you and your fiancée about it later." Louis looks at Fitz. He agrees. He's heard whispers as well but no one has come to him directly. "Our children don't need their approval Jerry," Louis growls. "As their Father's we'll make sure with our mutual resources no one ruins their day."

"Thank you," Fitz mouths to Louis.

"Anytime," Louis winks at his future son in law.

"But Louie," Miss Alice sighs. "Whether this family likes it or this wedding is going to America's version of a _Royal Wedding_. Our two families are in some way - Royalty."

He sighs deeply. Jerry and Lillian agree.

"My Allie is right," Louis points out to everyone in the room. "Livy," he turns to his daughter. "You're certain of the date. Nothing has been announced so it can be changed."

"No it can't," Fitz challenges. "We don't want to wait."

"Fitzgerald my boy," Big Jerry calls to his son. "This is going to be America's biggest social event in decades. That's not counting the TV coverage and of course the interview's you'll have to give."

"Pop you do realize I have many helpers. Staff in the White House and West Wing that will be eager to lend a hand in the planning," Fitz explains his father. "My Chief of Staff's husband is my Press Secretary. And if my fiancée," his voice breaks locking eyes with Olivia. "Wants her wedding day to be America's version of a _Royal_ Wedding she can have it. I plan on giving Livy the wedding of her dreams."

Louis and Alice stand observing Fitz pad across the floor to their daughter. They see IT in his eyes – the need to hold her close. He's the most affectionate man to their daughter – they have ever seen. There is no way he'll stop now. "The sooner she becomes my wife," he coos cradling her face in his hands kissing her softly, "the quicker we begin our life together. Livy is all I need." His large hand sprawls across her stomach.

The tears sting her eyes. "I'll I need is for you to be waiting for me at the altar," she coos softly kissing his lips. She nestles her forehead against his. "But our parents are right, when our engagement becomes public we'll need all the assistance we can get. And the Secret Service protection for our brother's and sister's families," she grumbles just thinking about it.

He notes the fear in her eyes. Will she be chased by photographers like England's Royal Family?

The paparazzi already follow her where ever she goes among photographers working for various newspapers. She's gotten used to it. Fitz already has a couple of agents with her whenever she leaves the White House. This will all change the moment their engagement becomes public. She'll never be able to walk the streets alone without a team of agents or body guards.

"I won't let anything happen to you Sweetheart," he mutters kissing her temple. She cradles his face in her palms. "I made a promise to your father I intend to keep with my dying breath." Louis hears him. His heart swells with pride. Alice nudges his arm giving him the - _I told you so_ glance.

"I know. I'm not afraid Fitz. We have plenty of family and friends in our corner. Cyrus will also help," Olivia speaks up. "He's definitely on board."

"Your Godfather is not walking you down the aisle Olivia. I won't have it," Louis grouses. Olivia rolls her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Alice's hand up ready to smack him on the back of his head. "Now Allie…," he chastises

"Don't you Allie me," she snips. "It's Olivia's choice and as far as I am concerned she can have both of you. Right Pumpkin," Alice winks at her daughter. She thanks her mother.

Once the entire family is certain of the date, it's agreed their engagement will be announced to the Press during a joint interview a couple of weeks - around the beginning of March. Louis realizes why.

"March sweeps," he utters to his daughter.

"Yes Daddy. It gives us time as a family to enjoy being engaged without the entire World wondering where and when we are getting married. I'm not ready to share Fitz. Not yet," she chuckles as he winks at her.

"That makes two of us," Fitz murmurs nestling himself to her. The entire family, including their siblings and their spouses agree help as much with the planning. It is also agreed a wedding planner will be placed on retainer. Lillian and Alice are great planners but for what their wedding will entail, they'll need all help they can get.

Fitz and Olivia spend the rest of the weekend with their family. By the time everyone leaves, Olivia is exhausted. She climbed into their bed that night and was asleep before Fitz finished in the bathroom. He nestled in beside her and was out shortly their after. It may have been a long weekend, but between their family and the amount of sex they had, sleep was what they needed.

That Tuesday morning Fitz and Olivia returned to work, he found searching for an outfit to wear in the closet. He leans against the walk in closet door. His hands wrap around her from behind.

"Morning Mrs. Grant to-be," he coos nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mr. President," she sighs laying her head back on his shoulder. His lips attach to her soft skin. He hands find their way under his Navy shirt. She stops him. He smirks then nibbles her neck.

"FITZ," she warns. "We don't have time."

"I don't have to be at the Oval till 7:30 for my morning briefing," he replies spinning her around. "It's only 6." He lifts her into the air ready to carry her out of the closet back to bed.

"I have a meeting with my editor this morning," Olivia explains. "I told you about it last night." He remembers but of course he has a one track mind. He wants her. All the time. Her fingers thread into his curls yanking his head back before his mouth attaches to her sweet spot on her neck.

He winces as she pulls harder.

He sits with her in the bench in the middle of the closet. She's facing him with her legs hanging off the sides. "Sweetheart I've seen it all," he smirks.

"Yes you have," she rolls her eyes. "And you can't see it right now because I have to get ready and so do you Mister," she taps him on the bridge of his nose. His eyes cast downward as his hands fiddle with the straps of the robe. "What?"

"I love you," he utters meeting her gaze. She wraps her arms around him lacing her fingers into his hair. She exhales waiting for him to continue. "Your engagement ring Livy."

"It's by the bed," she explains. He reaches into his pajama pants. He opens his hand. "What's this?"

"A rose-gold necklace." His eyes meet hers. "For…,"

"My engagement ring. To wear around my neck," she sniffles. He nods. "Fitz I can leave it…," his mouth is on hers before she has to a chance to speak another word. He kisses her tenderly, not parting their lips until the need for air becomes too thick between them.

"I want my ring with you – wherever you go," he stammers. His hands cradle her face. There is something in his eyes. She'll never leave him. She is going to marry this man, have their children; become his wife and First Lady. There is no doubt in her eyes, or in his. "Livy," he pleads.

"Okay," she smiles. He lifts her off his lap walking her out into the bedroom to retrieve her engagement ring. Once on the necklace, he hooks it around her neck. They get dressed and she escorts him to the Oval hand in hand. He stands behind his desk with her and their hands laced together.

As she begins to release his hands, his grip tightens. He stands her behind his desk, leaning her bottom against it. His hands caress up her arms then cradle her soft cheeks in his palms. He stares lovingly into her soft brown eyes. Fitz does not care who could come in. He doesn't want to lose this precious moment with her.

He lifts the ring hidden inside her blouse kissing it with his lips. "Liv…," he voice creaks as their new reality hits him.

"It's your first time stepping into the Oval Office as an engaged man," she mutters holding his face in her hands. He nods unable to find his words. "Just remember you are MY man," she warns him. "Keep those no bra interns away."

He breaks out laughing. "Yes Mrs. Grant." There is no "to be" this time. In his heart, where she's with him always, she already is his wife. He kisses her plush soft lips. "Trust me there is no one but you. I cannot wait to be your husband."

"I can't wait to be your wife," she sighs. "I'll see you later Mr. President," she straightens his tie before leaving.

"You better," he smirks observing her saunter away from his desk. "God your gorgeous," he hums just as Cyrus enters the room. He just passed Olivia at the door. She kisses her Godfather's cheek then leaves the West Wing to head to meet her boss.

She arrives on time for her meeting with Mrs. Rhimes with the Secret Service.

"Have a seat Olivia," Mrs. Rhimes greeted her. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you. When I'm finished, you have twenty-four hours. By then I'll need your answer."

"Am I losing my job," she questions on the verge of tears.

"No of course not. You are still one of my top reporters. Hear me out. Think about it, then I'll expect an answer from you no later than close of business tomorrow. That is all the time I can give you I'm afraid," Mrs. Rhimes explains. Olivia exhales deeply. An hour later, she leaves her office.

Tom greets her. She looks rather out of sorts. Her phone was on silent for her meeting with Mrs. Rhimes. "Ma'am back to the White House. The President is asking for you. He'd like to have lunch." She sees Fitz's texts.

"No. Can you take me to see Abby and Stephen? Please don't tell The President," she utters. She also text James to come by. He hears something off in her tone.

"It's my job, the agents on your detail to keep you safe Miss Pope. He has to know where you are," Tom explains.

"I'll text him. Please I need time to think." Tom eyes her. Now he's beginning to worry. "I'm perfectly fine. I swear."

Tom nods to the agents and the driver as they approach her car. He instructs the driver to bring her home where Abby and Stephen meet her a short time later. Fitz receives her messages. He wished they could have had lunch, but he figures she needed to grab some things then come back.

He enters the residence. As he walks from room to room, he searches for her. "Maybe she's our room waiting for me. A little dessert before dinner," he thinks to himself. "Livy I hope you're in because I have seen you all day and..," he stops when he sees no sign of her. He calls her phone but there's no answer.

He leave the Residence to find Cyrus in his office. "Have you heard from Liv?"

"Not since this morning. Why?" Fitz explains. Now it has him worried. He sends a text to James who responds cryptic message. Fitz can tell something is up with how he's typing back.

"James is with her." Fitz is too him. Cyrus' eyes meet his. "Where is my fiancée?"

"Sir she said she'd see you tomorrow morning," Cyrus explains as Fitz's phone dings.

He reads Liv's text. _"Hi. I'm sorry I worried you but I'm fine. We are fine. There is just a lot going on with our engagement, wedding planning, and work. I just need to some here at my apartment thinking things over. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you Fitz. Always."_

 _Fitz: Whatever it is or whatever is wrong Livy we can fix it – together?_

 _OP: We can and will. I just need a few ME minutes. I'm okay I swear. The agents are outside and I won't leave without them._

 _Fitz: Come home Sweetheart. Please._

 _OP: Tomorrow morning._

 _Fitz: Do you still want to marry me?_

 _OP: Of course I do. It's not about that. I'd marry you this weekend Fitz if I could._

 _Fitz: If that's what you want say the word. We can get married this weekend Sweetheart._

 _OP: No our parents would kill us. I'll talk to you in the morning. I have to go. I love you._

Fitz texts her a few more messages but he gets no response. He leaves Cy's office with his Chief of Staff in tow. He contacts the Secret Service.

"Bring me to where Miss Pope is now," he orders them. Less than thirty minutes later he arrives at her apartment. Tom is standing guard at her door. He will not let Fitz in or Cyrus. "Move Tom."

"Sir give Miss Pope a minute. She'll let you in when she's ready," he pleads with Fitz. Fitz is ready to yank Fitz out of the way but her door opens. He sees Stephen.

"Mr. Finch," Fitz growls. "Everything was fine with Livy this morning. What the hell is going on? Where's my fiancée?" He's done fooling around.

"In her room with Abby and James," Stephen explains.

He thanks Stephen then rushes down the hall. He hears Olivia crying. "Abby I can't just…,"

"You can't hide this from him Liv. You have to tell him," she assures Olivia, who has been crying since she arrived.

James has an arm wrapped around her. "He loves you more than anything. Just explain it to him and it will be fine."

"Explain what to me," Fitz speaks stepping into her room. Olivia can't even look at him. She knows she's worried him sick but she needed time to process everything. "James. Abby…,"

"She needs you," James stops on Fitz's side. "More than anything. Keep that in mind when she talks."

Fitz is confused.

"She did not ask for what happened today," Abby utters before stepping out of the room. Everyone is ushered out of her apartment.

"Liv?" She sits there with her hands wrapped around her. He's never seen her this upset before. "Olivia," he coos kneeling before her. His hands are on her thighs. Fearing the worse, he asks, "You still want to marry me right?" Her eyes meet his. She falls into his lap on the floor knocking him down. She buries her face into his neck. Soon her body begins to quiver in his arms and his skin is wet. "Livy…,"

She squeezes him tighter unwilling to let him go.

"I should be mad as hell at you for shutting me out but I'm just happy to hold you," he murmurs into her ear. "Please tell me. We can fix whatever it is together. I love you so much."

Her head tilts to meet his. Finally their eyes connect. "Fitz?"

"Yah…,"

"I have to go away…,"

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes my darlings that is it. I am going to leave it here. What the hell is going on? But on a happier note Olitz has a wedding date. You'll learn the exact date soon.**

 **I apologize for the insanely long wait between chapters. I had some writer's block. I'll try and do better. I know how much this sequel means to so many.**

 **Speaking of sequels, some of asked about "Hope on Rose Terrace." I have no plans to start that fic (sequel to Miracle on Hope Street) until I finish some other stories. I cannot give you a time frame but I'll keep you posted.**

 **I'm eager to hear your thoughts.**

 **As always thank you for reading and have a good week.**

 **Me's**


End file.
